Dark Angel
by dustytiger
Summary: Starting with their twin daughters' first birthday we see how Reid and Abby found each other and happiness. Abby/Reid with the other members of their teams making appearances. Be kind folks.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dark Angel  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T like the show to be safe  
Disclaimer: I am currently a starving artist, I play with these characters to help with my boredom between projects. NCIS and Criminal minds belong to a laundry list of other people who are not me. Please don't sue.  
Summary: Starting with their twin daughters' first birthday we see how Reid and Abby found each other and happiness.  
Notes: This part wrote itself first. I was gonna try to make it a self contained stand alone, but it didn't work. So I hope you like it. The title is of a song by Blue Rodeo but I like the Whitehorse version better. This will be about ten parts, and I'll update daily. It's the same timeline as now but I ignore the non farting hippo Bert. I actually have pretty decent chapter lengths for the first time in a while so let me know what you think!

* * *

Abby smiled as she put down the pink frosted cake on her daughter's high chair try. She couldn't believe it had already been a year since they were born. She had two daughters, mirror twins named Kylie and Corinne. Her brothers were there to celebrate, along with her work family. Unfortunately their father, along most of his work family weren't there. As much as they hadn't wanted to miss it, the couple had agreed they wanted the twin girls to be able to celebrate their first birthday on their birthday, even if that meant seeing them over a computer screen.

"Only one cake?" asked Bishop.

"No, there's one for each of them, next year Kylie will get hers first. Just because they were born five minutes apart doesn't mean they are not two people. They each get their cake, and they each get their birthday song sung without sharing when they're with their family," explained Abby.

"All right."

The group began to sign first to Corinne, then Abby came out with the second cake and sang to Kylie. The two girls had blown out the candle on their cakes and had already gotten their hands into what was mostly pink icing with white cake inside. Abby had hoped to hear from her husband by now, she hadn't wanted him to miss this, even though it was being taped, it wasn't the same. She looked toward the door hearing it opening, she wasn't expecting anyone else.

"Surprise!" she heard six voices proclaim.

As much as she didn't like surprises this was a good one. She hadn't expected her husband and his team to be back in time for the birthday party but now she knew why she hadn't heard from them. She was upset that she hadn't waited just a little bit longer for the cake, but she didn't want to have two cranky tired babies to sooth on her own at bedtime.

"Spencer!" she exclaimed. "I thought you weren't going to be home 'til tomorrow."

"The plan changed," he explained. "This is better than crowding around a computer screen."

She kissed his cheek. "Yes it is you just missed their cakes."

"Maybe their first birthday wish came true?"

"Spencer," she whispered, that was what she had already thought, but he didn't often say stuff like that.

The two girls were squealing and bouncing in their high chairs, still playing with their cakes.

"They missed their Daddy so much," she told him, kissing lips softly.

"I missed them too."

He went over and kissed each of their cheeks, whispering happy birthday to each of them. He didn't often show this side of himself to anyone else, but it had been nearly a week since had seen them, and it was their birthday. Kylie offered him her cake covered hand. He smiled and took some of the frosting from her finger. Corinne then did the same. There was something so innocent and sweet about the exchange. Almost everyone took pictures.

From the first moment he saw them he had been smitten. The two little girls had their daddy wrapped around their little fingers. Abby loved watching them interact and those moments made her fall in love with him all the more. As private as he was, he would let his guard down with his daughters. He carefully washed each of their hands, wishing they were still small enough to hold at the same time when they were excited.

"Well I know you both want your daddy," Rossi told them. "But your godfather wants to hold one of you."

Rossi was one of their godfathers, Gibbs was the other, while Garcia and JJ were their godmothers. Since Abby had known Garcia long before she had met Reid it seemed only natural to choose one of her closest friends. Rossi picked up Kylie who started to giggle, while Reid lifted Corinne up into his arms, and she quickly cuddled into him.

"I missed you too, Corinne," he whispered.

"Don't let her fall asleep like that," Abby warned. "They still have presents to open, after I warm up the lasagna for everyone."

"No need for that," Morgan assured her, putting pieces onto plates. "Rossi's lasagna tastes just as good cold."

"Somewhere my nonna and my mamma are giving me hell for this." Kylie began to giggle. "So you think that's funny, do you?"

"I can take her while you eat if you'd like, Dave," Abby told him.

"My sisters have ten kids between 'em, Uncle Dave's got this. One arm for the bambino and one for cibo, it loses something in translation."

"All right," she laughed. "Thank you for making the lasagna it took a huge weight off my shoulders."

"I'm Italian it's what we do, we feed people."

She playfully smacked DiNozzo. "Why don't you ever cook for us?"

"The food preparation gene must be passed down through the mother cause I can't even make boxed pasta."

Rossi muttered something Italian under his breath. "Sorry little one," he whispered to Kylie who giggled at him and reached up to touch his beard.

They soon went into the living room to open presents. Both girls seemed more interested in throwing wrapping paper than in the gifts they were receiving.

As much fun as it had been to have their family there, it was nice to have the house to themselves. Abby was cleaning up the kitchen, and the twins were on the floor playing with some blocks.

"How about I put them to bed tonight?" Reid suggested.

"Thank you Spencer. All the food is away we can clean up more in the morning."

He picked up Kylie with ease, she was always a snuggle bunny. He changed her diaper and put her in a sleeper before he put her in her crib. He then went to get Corinne who crawled away from him giggling. Abby just watched, not wanting to get up from the couch; she loved watching them together. Reid smiled and soon picked up Corinne who fussed, and tried to cry crocodile tears as he changed her diaper and her clothes. He put her into her crib and she stopped fussing. He picked up a book and began to read it to them, showing them the pictures. They were both standing up watching him, so he laid them back down and read them another book before he left the room, and shut the door part way.

"They're both asleep," Reid told her joining her on the couch.

She curled up to him. "They had a big day."

"I think it's possible that our family may be a little too generous sometimes."

She looked around the living room. "You might be right. I was planning to go through their stuff to donate some of it anyway."

"That's a good idea, I don't think anyone would be offended if gave a few of those toys that the girls never play with to someone who will."

"Did you have any trouble getting them down?"

"They didn't want to go to sleep, but after I read them a second book they were both out. I can't believe they're a year old already."

"I know, sometimes I wish we could just pause everything. Like today when they saw you coming in the door, they were so happy."

"It wasn't just me they were happy to see," he laughed.

"Both of them stared at you first, and got your attention."

He shook his head. "All right Abby."

"For a man who has read so much about child development you are sometimes blind to the unique developments of your own sweet little cherubs. They were happy to see everyone, but they were happiest to see you because you're their daddy. It's why they both said Dada before Mama, and it's fine most girls have special bonds with their fathers, and I think it's sweet."

"When they started to babble they were simply making sounds not using our names as such. Now they know who we are when they say Mama and Dada but it would be nearly impossible to decipher which sound they learned became a person first."

"Spencer!" she sighed. "I love you very much but I wish you'd just turn off that giant brain of yours once in a while."

"It's not exactly something I can control. I try to see the world as you do but sometimes I can only be myself."

She kissed him softly. "And I do love who you are, really, but sometimes when it comes to the girls I just want to see you be a gushing daddy who doesn't need to find out the reason why they're doing something."

"I can't turn that side of me off any more than you can stop taking photos of them and sending them to everyone every day."

"All right, but you still have something very special with them and it's amazing to get to watch it grow, even if they can bamboozle you sometimes."

"Books help with their brain development and word comprehension," he told her. "You can't spoil a child by reading to them too much."

"Okay I'll give you that one."

"Why don't we call it a night early?" he suggested. "You had a lot to do today, and I need my own bed after this case."

"Penny told me that it involved kids. It's bad enough people hurt other adults, but to hurt an innocent little kids, that's just beyond awful."

"It's hard, I always thought it would be harder after they were born, but in some ways it's easier because I know I have a family to come home to."

"I'm happy we both found that, I didn't realise I was missing anything until I had it and I wonder now how I lived so long without this."

She hugged him tightly. He kissed her lips softly before they went into their bedroom. Sometimes he was still amazed to have her in his life. On cases he would wake up thinking that it was all a dream until the fog cleared. He really had a wife and two daughters who he loved more than anything else in the world. She even told him she felt the same way. Since having her in his life he wondered if there really might be something more out there after how long he had waited to have a family.

"I miss this so much when I'm away," Reid told her.

"Me too."

"Sometimes I think I want to do something different, and there are cases like today where I realise that being away from my family can help someone else's and it would be selfish to leave."

"Spencer you have such a huge heart. It's hard for all of us, but this is what you do. You're good at it, and while you can probably get any job in the world, the universe knows you should be where you are."

"Thank you for understanding Abby."

She kissed his chest near his heart. "You support my job just as much, don't forget that."

"I love you."

"I love you."

Notes: I hope you liked this, the next part goes back to them meeting. Let me know what you think heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dark Angel  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T like the show to be safe  
Disclaimer: I am currently a starving artist, I play with these characters to help with my boredom between projects. NCIS and Criminal minds belong to a laundry list of other people who are not me. Please don't sue.  
Summary: Starting with their twin daughters' first birthday we see how Reid and Abby found each other and happiness.  
Notes: So back to how they meet, the half will be fairly close together, and after than it'll be milestones. It's what I could make work. Also odd this is my one hundredth fic, crazy. Thank you for the early support hope to see it continue. Love to hear from folks.

* * *

Abby sighed softly a part of her just wanted to head home, but something was telling her that she should keep her promise. A friend of hers was going to be performing at a small pub. It wasn't far from the navy yard, and she knew she didn't have to stay long. Even as she parked the car she was thinking of good excuses to explain her absence. When she got inside she realised that the place wasn't overly busy, and most of the patrons were close to the stage area. She knew most of the people who were in the group, which put her mind at ease as well. The open spot was of course next to someone she hadn't met.

"Is this spot taken?" she asked.

The man with the disheveled hair, clutching a messenger bag looked over at her. "Uh, no it isn't, go ahead and sit down."

"Thank you."

She had only made eye contact with him for a moment, but the stranger next to her was her type even though he seemed nervous. Normally she didn't shy away from a guy, but there was something about him that seemed guarded and she didn't want to be too forward with him. She was glad that her friend came over a few minutes later, giving her a hug.

"Abby! I was starting to think you weren't going to make it. I think you know almost everyone already. Except for Spencer here," she greeted. "Abby Scuito meet Doctor Spencer Reid." Abby went to shake his hand but he waved at her. "Spencer's a bit of germaphobe."

The man's cheeks reddened slightly. "It's nice to meet you, Abby. Sorry," he said looking at her outstretched hand. "I just- Allie you don't always have to introduce me as doctor."

"I'm still proud of you, that's all Spencer."

"So what kind of doctor are you?" Abby asked.

"I'm not a medical doctor, I have three PHDs," Reid explained.

She was about to say something when the server came over to take orders. She was a little surprised that he hadn't ordered any food and was only drinking ginger ale. Their friend was soon on stage playing slow cover songs while most of the group got to drinking as they munched on wings, and nachos and various other greasy pub foods. It didn't take long for the pair to grow tired of the rest of the group who were all getting louder as the drinks flowed.

"Do you want to move to the back a little?" Reid offered.

Abby nodded and the two of them switched seats which were closer to the back of the pub. They could still hear the group, but it helped to move. When Allie finished her set she joined the larger group.

"How do you know Allie?" Abby asked.

"I used to tutor her when she was in high school," he replied.

"Don't you mean, we? You can't be much older than her."

"I'm not but I graduated high school when I was twelve. When I was in college it made sense for me to make money tutoring people my own age." He noticed that she was looking at her watch. "If there's somewhere you need to be I understand. I wasn't planning on staying late anyway."

"It's not that, I haven't eaten since nine o'clock this morning, and I think the only thing that might be vegetarian here is the fries."

"Oh, I see, there's a nice café a few blocks that has a fairly good selection of vegetarian options. I can give you directions, it isn't far."

"I have a better idea, what if you come with me?"

"Oh, uh- sure I can do that."

"It's just a late dinner not an invite to the ballet. Come on let's go. I'm sure Allie will understand."

He nodded they stood up. Allie looked over, and smiled knowingly as they left the pub together. They began to walk toward the café chatting as they did, trying to get to know each other.

"So, Spencer with three doctorates what do you?" Abby asked.

"I work for the behaviour analysis unit, at the FBI," he told her.

"Then you must know Penelope Garcia!"

"Yes, she's the technical analyst who works with us. So what do you do?"

"I'm a forensic scientist at NCIS."

"If Garcia was here she'd say something about fate bringing us together because we both have demanding jobs that we're dedicated to."

"How do you know I'm dedicated to my job?"

"Because you were running late and you don't strike me as the type of person who is late because she's taken four hours to get ready."

She laughed. "Fair enough, I guess you can't turn off that side of you."

"Most people get mad at me when they think I'm profiling them."

"Everyone sizes everyone else up, especially when they first meet. That's not profiling that's human nature."

"You're right, I wish more people would subscribe to that theory."

They soon got to the café. He opened the door for her and they went inside taking seats by the window. She looked at the menu and was surprised to see that most of the options were vegetarian or vegan. The server came over and they ordered tea to start with. She was even more surprised when he too ordered a vegetarian meal.

"I haven't eaten meat since my first experience with a cannibalistic un-sub," he explained, stirring the spoon which was in his tea despite not adding anything to the cup.

"I understand that," she assured him.

"I suppose I'm not used to talking to anyone outside of my team about what I do since most people are disturbed by some of the things I see."

"I don't see as much as a field agent does but it takes a lot more detail to spook me."

She leaned over, reaching for his hand expecting him to pull away like he had when she tried to shake his hand. She could tell he was nervous, but she was able to pat his hand reassuringly, making him smile. She smiled back at him and their server came back over with their meals.

"Everything looks so good," Abby commented.

"I enjoy it here," he told her.

After they had eaten they left and started to walk back to the pub, and their cars. Abby hadn't expected to do much more walking than from her car to the pub and then back at the end of the night. Her t-shirt just wasn't enough for the cool autumn night. Reid watched her, then took his sweater off and draped it over her shoulders. She could only smile.

"I didn't know anyone really did that," she laughed. "Won't you be cold?"

"I have long sleeves I'll be fine," he assured her. "I suppose I'm old fashioned."

"I like it, thank you Spencer."

He nodded and he walked her to her car. She was surprised he had done that, most of the time people would just part ways. She understood that he saw horrible things at his job but there was more to in than an agent worrying about someone. It was reassuring that there were still people like that in the world.

"Can I have your cell phone?" she asked him, he nodded and took it out of his pocket. She laughed softly when she saw the old flip phone, but put her number into it.

"I like the science behind forensics but not the technology aspect," he explained.

"I can see that. I know your job often takes you out of town, so call me when you're home."

"Of course," he stammered.

She knew that she would have to move slowly with him, that he wasn't like anyone else she knew. If she wanted to move forward she was going to have to tread lightly. She knew she wanted to see where this might lead. She went to take off the jacket that was over her shoulders. "

"Keep it, you can return it when I see you next," he told her.

"All right," she agreed, happy that he had made a commitment to see her again.

She hugged him before she got into her own car. She could tell he was nervous about the hug, but didn't pull away from her even letting himself get lost in it if even for only a moment. She was amazed to see him waiting for her to leave the parking lot safely before he left himself. There was something unique about him that made her want to get to know him better.

Notes: So that's what my muse gave me. I hope you enjoyed it, let me know. heart


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Dark Angel  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T like the show to be safe  
Disclaimer: I am currently a starving artist, I play with these characters to help with my boredom between projects. NCIS and Criminal minds belong to a laundry list of other people who are not me. Please don't sue.  
Summary: Starting with their twin daughters' first birthday we see how Reid and Abby found each other and happiness.  
Notes: Abby and Reid go on a date. Thank you for the support so far friends! There's just something I love about them. There's a small bit of drama coming up next.

* * *

Reid smiled as he put his case files away. Everything on his desk had a spot and he liked it when he could leave it how he liked it. He'd called Abby at lunch to tell her that they had not needed to go out of town so he could see her again that evening. She had seemed happy about that, and he agreed to pick her up at the Navy Yard.

"Pretty boy," Derek Morgan laughed as he walked toward Reid's desk. "Are you sure you don't wanna join me and my girl here for a couple of drinks?"

"I have plans," Reid told him.

"A stack of books isn't plans."

"Since I know you won't let this go, I have a date."

"A date?" asked Penelope Garcia. "Look at your Doctor Reid. Where did you meet this girl?"

"We have a mutual friend who had a show last night," Reid told them.

"Reid mah man! Pickin' up a girlie at a bar," Morgan praised, giving him a fist pump. "So what are you kids going to do tonight?"

"I thought I might bring her to the arboretum and have dinner at some point."

"You are not bringing a woman on a date at what's essentially a giant park."

"It's an arboretum," Reid defended.

"So it's trees with history? Kid, you got a lot to learn."

"It's a beautiful autumn night, and not only can we talk we can do some star gazing from there."

"A lady wants to be wined and dined."

"Believe it or not you do not know everything about women. I think she'll like a casual night out."

Morgan shook his head. "Good luck Reid."

"Don't let him discourage you, boo, trust your gut," Penelope Garcia told him. "I think a nice walk with someone you just met sounds so cozy."

"Thank you Garcia."

The three of them left the building together. Morgan and Garcia went toward Morgan's car while Reid went to his own. He soon pulled up to the Navy Yard. He saw her in the doorway, and he quickly got out of the car to open the door for her. She smiled at him, surprised he had taken the time to do that. There was something very unique about him and she liked it.

"Thank you," she said sliding into the passenger seat.

"You're welcome," he assured her before closing the door and going around to driver's side. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm good right now, thank you."

"All right, I thought we might go to the arboretum. It's still light enough for us to see all the colours. If we had gone to eat first we could have done some star gazing."

"I love astronomy, but I've never been to the arboretum in the fall before it'll be nice to see the trees and the colours."

"All right."

She smiled at him, he had clearly put a lot of thought into their date. It felt casual but was unique. Most of the time guys would take her to bars or movies or other things which matched her outward goth look, but this was different. There was some science involved if they stayed out until it was dark out, and walking through a quiet place would give them a chance to get to know each other better which was what they both wanted.

He pulled into the parking lot, and she had to stop herself from opening the door herself. It amazed her that he was opening doors for her. She hadn't met anyone who would do that before. She didn't feel like he didn't think she could do these things on her own, he just wanted to be polite. They got out of the car, and she smiled when he reached for her hand. She gladly took it and they began to walk along the path.

"I hope this is all right," he told her.

"It's perfect, I hate when someone brings me to a movie when I want to get to know him. You can only spend so much time at a restaurant, here we can just wonder around and talk. It's so nice out tonight, we're not going to have many more chances to enjoy being outside."

"I was worried that you might expect more."

"This is very thoughtful. Can you really see any stars when it gets dark?"

"You can see more than you'd think with lights coming from all around. I still prefer to head out of town for big events but this is nice to reconnect."

"It's funny how looking up into the sky can ground you back to earth."

"I agree."

It was nice to just walk along and casually talk. It felt so comfortable to be walking hand in hand, like they had been doing it for a long time. She didn't feel like she'd just met him just the day before. He wasn't often so comfortable around anyone as quickly as he had been with her. As they walked he looked up at the tree line. He stopped suddenly noticing something in the tree at first he thought it was a bird but as he stared at it her realised it was more.

"Shh," he whispered, "I see an owl."

"What where?" she murmured.

He moved behind her, placing his hand on her hips to move her, then pointed up toward the tree line. Abby shivered as he touched her she felt as if a spark had gone through her. She followed his finger and sure enough in the tree there was an owl perched there. He took a deep breath taking in the smell of her light perfume. He felt so comfortable having her in his arms like that.

"Wow," she sighed starting at the beautiful creature.

"It's likely a barred owl," he explained.

They stood there for a long moment staring at the creature until it flew away. She then turned around to face him, curling into the warmth of him slightly. He smelled vaguely of coffee. Neither of them seemed to be in any hurry to continue exploring. He had snaked his arms around her his hands resting on her hips. The small movements felt very intimate and somehow almost familiar.

"I'd say that's a good sign," she told him.

He nodded at her, a shy smile on his lips, she too couldn't help but smile. She wanted to stay like that but didn't want to spook him. She could feel goosebumps forming all over her body, not from the crisp fall air. He moved on hand to her face to tilt it toward him. Her eyes closed and a moment later she felt what she had wanted. His soft lips were pressed against hers. For a moment they eased into the embrace but he pulled away.

"You're cold," he murmured.

"I'm fine," she assured him brushing her lips against his again.

She was happy that he didn't pull away and this time their kiss was more intimate. She felt like she was a teenager again and it felt good to be so thrilled by something so small. He had been nervous about everything but he was finding himself relaxing quickly. He had never felt so comfortable with anyone before.

"You're cold and you must be hungry," he told her.

"Spencer, this is nice, just the two of us."

"I agree. I have some soup at home I can warm, I also have bread, it's a couple of days old but it's homemade."

"That sounds nice," she told him. "What kind of soup?"

"Pumpkin it's made from scratch."

"Not a lot of guys cook for themselves."

"I grew up in a situation where my mother was sick. I had to learn how to take care of us both that included cooking. I would have to make groceries last as long as possible so I began making as much as I could from scratch. I'm used to it now and salty soup stocks and pre-cut bread isn't appealing to me."

"Spencer Reid I don't think I've ever met anyone as intriguing as you."

"Funny," he told her with a smirk. "I think the same about you."

"Are you sure you don't believe in fate?"

"I suppose there may be forces at work in the universe that are beyond our control, but I'm not sure if that has to do with us meeting. It's more likely that Allie invited us both last night in order to have us meet."

She laughed. "Okay you're probably right about that."

They got to the car and he again opened the door for her, and closed it as she put on her seatbelt. He then drove toward his apartment. When they got there he opened the door and waited for her to enter. It felt odd to her to go through the door before him. She looked around, seeing books everywhere, and almost no clutter anywhere.

"You must read a lot," she told him.

"My mother used to teach literature. When she was having a good day she would read to me, and when things were more difficult I would read to her."

"Why don't you just get an e-reader or tablet?"

"I don't like screens, they're too bright and impersonal. It's funny you should say that the rest of the team all use tablets but Garcia gives me paper files. It might be a tactile preference, many people believe I must have some form of autism. It has much more to do with anxiety however and a fear of change. It relaxes me to touch paper and read the words on the page like I did when I was younger with my mom." He paused for a moment. "I don't believe I've ever told anyone about that before."

She took his hand and squeezed it. "I'm glad you told me. Can I help with anything?" She already knew what his answer would be but wanted to offer.

"You're a guest, please make yourself comfortable. I mostly read and listen to music, but the VCR still works."

She smirked, not surprised by the fact he still had a VCR and an old television. There was something she found comforting about that. She stood up and began to flip through his CDs. She knew a few of the artists and put one in then went into the kitchen.

"My goodness it smells good already," she told him.

"I'll have to invite you when it's been in the stockpot all day," he told her.

"I'd like that."

He set the table and put the bread out. She smiled and took a piece. She was surprised that the bread was still so soft. The whole evening had been comfortable. They were soon enjoying their dinner still chatting and getting to know one another. She didn't feel the pressure she usually did on a date, despite them being at his apartment she knew that she would end up at home that night; and she was all right with that.

Notes: So that was that I hope you liked their first date. Next up is the drama part and a cliffy so be ready for that. I hope you liked it! Let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Dark Angel  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T like the show to be safe  
Disclaimer: I am currently a starving artist, I play with these characters to help with my boredom between projects. NCIS and Criminal minds belong to a laundry list of other people who are not me. Please don't sue.  
Summary: Starting with their twin daughters' first birthday we see how Reid and Abby found each other and happiness.  
Notes: So after their date we have a little bit of fun followed by a little bit of drama. This has a cliffy tho, cause to be honest I didn't want to scrap the first bit at NCIS and adding to it would have been awkward. I promise that's the only drama you need conflict and you know I update quick! Also I forgot to thank my friend Jen for the date idea yesterday, so thank you girl!

* * *

When Abby got in the morning she was in a good mood. She flipped on some music and began dancing around her lab as she started her babies for the day. Meanwhile upstairs Anthony DiNozzo listened as each of his co-workers phones rang, before his started. He wondered where everyone was, and why someone seemed to want to call him last.

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," he answered.

"Morning Tony, I've got a delivery for Abby and I can't get an answer in her lab. Can I send it up?" the security guard asked.

"Yeah, go ahead I'll get it to Abby."

A few minutes later a delivery guy was getting out of the elevator with a large "edible arrangements" bouquet in a dark mug filled with chocolate dipped fruit and a stuffed bear. Whoever had sent this clearly thought the world of his goth co-worker. He signed for the arrangement and as the delivery guy left Timothy McGee and Ellie Bishop walked in together. They were chatting but stopped when they saw what was on DiNozzo's desk.

"I thought you'd sworn off dating women who carry firearms," McGee commented.

"This isn't mine, it's for Abby," DiNozzo told him.

"Did you have her clean your personal computer again?"

"It's not from me I happened to be the guy sitting at my desk when it arrived downstairs." They stood both stood there staring at him. "No, I signed for it, I get to deliver it."

"I'll do your paperwork for a month," McGee offered.

"No."

Gibbs came in with a coffee in his hand. "DiNozzo get that where it's going. McGee drop it. Bishop, don't ask," he barked.

The three of them scattered, McGee and Bishop to their desk quickly finding busy work and DiNozzo toward the elevator. When he stepped out of the machine he knew why she hadn't answered her phone. Her musical choice was different than usual but the sound made up for that. He went inside and mimicked a Gibbs whistle, it wasn't quiet as loud but he was getting better. She picked up the remote to turn off the music and spun around.

"You're not Gibbs," she told him.

"I know," he assured her.

"What's that for?"

"Not for me, not from me."

"Spencer," she sighed, smiling.

"Who's Spencer?"

"I'm sure Gibbs wants you back at your desk not grilling me."

"I'm not grilling you, I didn't even look at the card."

"When I'm ready to share, I'll tell you."

He nodded and went back up to his desk. Abby quickly sent a text to Reid to thank him for the gift. She was happy that he responded, but he also told her that they were leaving for a case in Washington State in a town she had never heard of outside of Seattle. She didn't have time to dwell on it she put her music back on and got to work. The day was flying by, which fit perfectly since she also felt lighter than air after the night before.

"Abby!" Bishop yelled, finally getting her attention.

"Sorry, I don't have much yet-," she began, "but you're not here about the case are you?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"A little bit. It was a really good date last night. We went to the arboretum and we saw an owl, is that a good omen? I think it was a good omen. It was the most relaxing and different date I've ever been on. We ended up having dinner at his place, and just talked. I sound ridiculous."

"Come on Abby you're totally gushing I don't believe you just talked, plus look at that arrangement he sent you."

"He's super old fashioned, which is actually so uber sweet. We kissed a few times but that's all."

Gibbs came into the lab with a caf pow in his hand. "Tell me you got something for me Abs."

"Your bullet fragments are standard issue, but there is rifling which would be unique to the weapon. When you find it I can prove it's the same gun. There are some fibers which are consistent with Naval dress blues, which is hinky but not all that helpful. This guy is careful about what he leaves behind."

He handed her the drink and kissed her cheek softly. "Good, Bishop back to work."

Bishop and Gibbs left her office and Abby drank her caf-pow. She focused on the case as much as she could, glad that McGee hadn't felt the need to stick his nose where it didn't belong. She had kept herself in check, enjoying having something to munch on throughout the day, although she had shared as people showed up in her lab. Gibbs had told them to go home. She stalled a little before going up to see if anyone was still there who might want to join her for a drink.

As she went through the bullpen the screen caught her eye. She stopped when she saw the caption about an FBI agent outside of Seattle. She picked up her phone and dialed Reid. She took a deep breath hoping he would answer. He didn't and she knew something was wrong. The report said he was in serious but stable condition after being shot. She began to think about how much money she had to get there. She then realised that she didn't know anyone he worked with and she had only known him a few days. What would a group of profilers think about that? She left and went to the only place she felt safe when the sky was falling around her.

Gibbs was surprised when he looked outside and saw Abby's car parked in front of his house. She hadn't come inside so he went outside. He found her sitting on the stair, curled up in a ball, wearing a man's jacket. He sat down next to her, and curled into him, she had been crying. He had to wonder if it had something to do with the gift she had received that morning. He was already thinking of ways to make the person who had hurt her pay.

"Abby, it's cold why didn't you come in?" he asked.

"I wasn't sure I was gonna stay," she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"What happened?"

"There's this guy I just met. He's an FBI agent. He got hurt- shot on a case."

"Then go see him so you know he's all right."

"I can't they're somewhere outside of Seattle with his co-workers. They don't know me. I hardly even know him."

He kissed her temple. "Come in let's get you warm."

She nodded and got up. They went inside and she sat on the couch as he stoked the fire. He noticed her playing with her phone, although she wasn't dialing it over again or sending repetitive text messages. He sat down next to her, and she curled up to him again. He had never seen her like this before.

"I can't get a hold of him," she whispered, looking up from her phone.

"Abby," he tried to tell her.

"I just know Gibbs. "I saw it on ZNN as I was leaving. The report said that there was an FBI agent who was shot and was in serious but stable condition. Why else wouldn't he answer the phone?"

"ZNN isn't always right."

"I know. I'm worried that's all, so I came here, then I didn't want to come in because everything is so new it seemed silly."

"Nothing that hurts you is silly, Abs."

She hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Gibbs."

"Always," he assured her, standing up and going into the kitchen.

She looked at her phone again, knowing there wasn't any point in calling or texting again. If he was in the hospital he wouldn't be by the phone. She then went on the ZNN website hoping for an update since she'd left but there was nothing. Gibbs came back into the room with a mug in one hand and a mason jar in the other. She wrapped her hands around the mug as he flipped on the TV.

Notes: All right so that's where I left it. I'm evil, I know. Let me know what you think. Please don't be mad hehe hearts


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Dark Angel  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T like the show to be safe  
Disclaimer: I am currently a starving artist, I play with these characters to help with my boredom between projects. NCIS and Criminal minds belong to a laundry list of other people who are not me. Please don't sue.  
Summary: Starting with their twin daughters' first birthday we see how Reid and Abby found each other and happiness.  
Notes: Okay I know some of you are wondering why she doesn't ask for help finding out about Reid. I hope you like the answer. I just needed a little bit of conflict. I appreciate the support so far keep it coming.

* * *

Meanwhile Reid was sitting in a hospital room waiting; playing over the scene in his head wondering if they could have done anything differently. He could only hope the ruse would have the desired effect. He was also hoping that the story hadn't spread far. He knew that if he asked for his phone he would need to answer more questions than he was ready to.

" _He's got a gun!" Morgan yelled._

 _It felt like the moment had both sped up and slowed down as a shot rang out and he watched his co-worker falling. Neither of them were wearing vests thinking they weren't going to be seeing the unsub who was now running from them._

" _Reid!" he yelled going toward him._

" _I'm fine, I'm fine I tripped," Reid told him._

 _The sound of skidding tires could be heard. "Dammit! Well timed trip, kid."_

" _We can use this, we can use this. He came back to finish his other victim."_

" _Reid, you're onto something."_

He was pulled from his thoughts when the door squeaked open. He wondered why hospital doors always seemed to sound the same. He saw Morgan come in with his messenger bag as well as his coat. He was looking forward to getting out to of the hospital, making a call and getting home.

"Did he show up?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, we got him, confessed to everything when we found the gun on him. Which means you are free, good plan. You, Pretty Boy, should buy yourself a lottery ticket. First you got yourself a girl who you didn't scare away with your geek and then you trip over your own feet saving yourself from a bullet."

"There are virtually no statistics correlating to good luck streaks and winning lotteries. I didn't trip over my own feet, something caused me to lose my balance," he explained.

"Unless you have some source in your Reidopidia about seismic activity contained to areas of a few square inches I don't believe you. It's a damn good thing you tripped though, who knows how many more victims we would have had."

"Fine, I tripped. Morgan do you have my phone?"

He tossed the device at him. "Not even a scratch on it. Why are you so interested in having it back? Everyone who calls you is here."

"Believe it or not I do have friends outside of work."

"Whatever. Smile, kid," he told him as he snapped a picture.

"What's that for?"

"Garcia doesn't believe you just have a sprained wrist. Since you cling like a madman to your dumbphone I'm sending her a picture of your scrawny butt to prove to her you just have your arm in sling."

They left the hospital and headed to his car, Reid was glad to be leaving. "How far did this story spread?"

"It's a small town with virtually no crime when an FBI agent gets shot in Mayberry it goes national."

"Perfect, I should call my mom when we get back, are we packing when we get there?"

"Everything's grounded because of the fog. We leave in the mother doesn't strike me as a woman who watches the news, kid."

"Possibly right to another case," he sighed.

"So I take it your date at the tree museum went well?"

Reid shook his head glad that they pulled into the parking lot of the motel they were staying at. He got out of the car and began to walk away. He wasn't ready to answer any questions about his new relationship, he wasn't even sure what it was yet other than it made him happy. The last person he wanted to discuss this with was Derek Morgan.

"Your silence speaks volumes Romeo!" Morgan called after him before Reid went inside his room.

He got inside his room and put his messenger bag down on a chair in the corner, before dialing her number wanting assure her he was all right. He hoped she hadn't seen the news coverage. He didn't want her to worry needlessly. As much as he was happy that Morgan had not looked at his phone he was also upset that he hadn't told her what really happened; that he was fine so she wouldn't have to worry.

Abby meanwhile was just pulling a blanket over herself trying to get comfortable. She was exhausted but she was sure she wouldn't get any sleep. She got bored of watching old cowboy movies and had gotten Gibbs to set her up in his spare bedroom. Her phone began to ring and she almost dropped it as she scrambled to answer it. She looked at it and was relieved when she saw his name on the display and answered it quickly.

"Spencer what happened?" she asked.

"You must have seen the coverage on ZNN, I'm so sorry," he told her. "We had to run with that story to get the unsub to come to the hospital to finish the job. I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Yeah and I know you couldn't answer the phone, logically, but I was still scared."

"I called as soon as I could. I have a sprained wrist from when I fell, it happened to be when he took the shot so we used it after he got away. There's fog at the airport so we're unable to get home tonight and I'm not sure if we'll end up home or on another case when the sun comes up however. I had hoped that the news coverage would remain local."

"I understand, really."

"Garcia insisted Morgan take a picture of me, my arm's in a sling that's all."

"I don't want to have her ask me twenty one questions about why I'm asking about you. You promise you're all right?"

"I am, honestly. Why don't you want to ask Garcia to send you the picture? She knew what happened if you had asked she'd tell you."

"This is still new. I'm not trying to keep you a secret it's just that Penny see you as her sweet innocent little brother. She knows my history better than anyone else I guess I worry she'll jump to conclusions and I'm not ready to tell her we're dating just yet."

He smiled when he heard her say they were dating. "All right I understand. I'll let you know what happens in the morning, and call when I'm home."

"Sure, goodnight Spencer."

"Goodnight Abby."

She put her phone back on the side table, and pulled her hair out of her pigtails before climbing into the bed. Allowing herself to relax enough to fall asleep. When Abby woke up in the morning the smell of coffee filled her nostrils. It took her a moment to realise that she was at Gibbs'. She went into the kitchen and he pushed a bowl of honey nut cheerios toward her. She looked at it and began to eat a few pieces.

"Thank you for letting me stay," she told him. "He called last night. They had to pretend like he'd been hurt to catch who they were looking for. He says he just has a sprained wrist."

"When will he be back?"

"He wasn't sure. Maybe today, maybe who knows when if they get another case."

"Abby you just met him, if it's too hard…" his voice trailed off.

She nodded. "I know what you're going to say, it'll only get worse, but he's so different from everyone else I've ever known. I don't want to push him aside because of his job."

"All right."

"Gibbs I know it sounds stupid but there's just something there. He opens doors for me. Even the first night I met him I let him pay for me I've never done that. He planned a quiet date where we got to talk, it felt so easy."

"I understand."

"Do you?"

"Happened to me, once."

She hugged him tightly. "I guess we should head in."

"Yeah," he kissed her cheek softly. "Trust your gut."

"My gut is not to be trusted the way it's feeling right now, it's been all floopy since he gave me his jacket to keep me warm."

"That's when to trust it most."

She shook her head. "I'll see you after I got home and change."

"Good."

She grabbed her things and went to her car. She looked at her phone when it beeped. She sighed reading that they were needed in Florida. She knew that his job was important to him just like hers was for her. She knew it wouldn't be easy but there was something she wanted from him; something she had never needed before. She hoped that he might feel the same way. As new as it was it felt good and she knew that Gibbs was right. She had to trust her gut, even it was going between dancing for joy when she heard from him to feeling jumbled up when she thought about having a future with him.

Notes: I hope you understand why Abby wanted to wait to hear from Reid. I hope the cliffhanger didn't keep you too on edge, the rest is pretty happy. You'll see. Keep the kind words coming kids heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Dark Angel  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T like the show to be safe  
Disclaimer: I am currently a starving artist, I play with these characters to help with my boredom between projects. NCIS and Criminal minds belong to a laundry list of other people who are not me. Please don't sue.  
Summary: Starting with their twin daughters' first birthday we see how Reid and Abby found each other and happiness.  
Notes: Time for Abby to meet team BAU! I decided to have her meet them outisde of work, while Reid will meet team NCIS at work (next). I hope you like it! So this is the half way point, the fic is twelve parts with the prologue and epilogue counted in there.

* * *

It had been about a month since they had met. Neither was sure if they would ever be ready to share their new relationship with their friends. But Henry's birthday party seemed to be a good opportunity to meet them outside of a work situation, since she was sure that bringing him to NCIS would likely be the easiest way to get her whole team together on the same day. This was a big step for them both but they were ready to face it together.

Abby was looking forward to meeting his work family. She had heard so much about all of them. She was nervous about meeting everyone, because that meant that their relationship was something serious. She was happy with how things were going but this was different from her other relationships. He had his hand on the small of her back as they went inside. Will took their coats and they took their boots off.

"JJ I want you to meet Abby Scuito," Reid told her, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you, Abby. You've made Spence really happy," she had the baby in her arms and was rocking him as Will came back into the room. "This is my husband Will, this little guy here is Michael and the birthday boy is about to barrel out of his room to show us a magic trick he perfected yesterday.

Abby laughed. "It's nice to meet you, all of you. Pictures do not to do this little man justice."

"Do you want to hold him? He loves to snuggle."

"Sure, thank you." Abby gladly took the baby. "Oh I want one," she whispered.

Reid was about to say something when Henry came running out of his room. Abby couldn't help but smile, knowing that this had opened something up that they hadn't thought about before. Reid nodded at her, assuring her that they would talk about it in private, before turning his attention to his very excited godson.

"Uncle Spence!" Henry exclaimed running over and hugging him. "I learned it! Look!"

Henry then proudly showed them all the latest magic trick he had learned from his godfather; pulling a seemingly unending handkerchief out of his hand. Abby watched as Reid's face lit up seeing how proud the little boy was showing everyone his magic trick. She was trying not to let her mind wonder, but it was hard. She wanted to see him having those moments with children that looked like them.

"That's great!" Reid praised the boy, giving him a high five. "I guess I'll have to teach you some more secrets."

"Yeah! When Michael gets big enough Imma teach him all our magic tricks!"

"I'm sure he'll like that, if he likes magic too."

"Oh, I guess so. Can you show me a new trick?"

"I don't think that's a good idea buddy, everyone's coming for your birthday I think it would be awfully rude of us to hide in your room and learn a new magic trick."

"Oh okay." The doorbell rang again. "Can I open the door?" Henry asked his mother.

"Sure," she agreed.

He went over to the door and opened it, Garcia and Morgan were standing there. Savannah wasn't able to make it. They were holding a few gifts, most of which were from Garcia who liked to spoil her godsons. His eyes lit up seeing the packages in their hands. Will came over to collect their coats.

"Aunt Penny!" he exclaimed, giving her a hug. "Oh, hey Uncle D."

"Happy birthday, big guy," she wished him.

"Happy birthday my man, you've already got a good haul," he told him putting the gifts down with the others then giving Henry a high five.

He nodded. "I'm super excited to see what I got."

"Yeah that's the best part of birthdays."

"And the cake," Henry told him.

"You are not wrong little man."

While Morgan was talking with Henry Garcia had joined the rest of the group; surprised to see her friend Abby holding the baby. She had known Abby for years working at victims' support groups, but she hadn't realised her friend knew anyone else from the BAU. She looked quite content to have the baby in her arms and Reid seemed very interested in what she was doing. Then it hit her, she couldn't believe that she hadn't known sooner.

"Oh hey Abby I didn't know-," she greeted her friend. "OMG! You're Reid's new boo!"

Abby smiled. "I am, we thought it was time to start telling people." Michael began to fuss a little. "I bet you want your fairy godmother don't you little man?"

JJ laughed. "Oh no, that's not it, though Penelope won't say no, that's his I'm getting sleepy but I don't want to miss anything noise," she assured Abby.

"I can wait," Garcia assured her.

The baby was now babbling softly grabbing for Abby's choker. "You're just curious aren't you?" she asked him.

"Did I hear that right?" Morgan asked, joining the small group, while Henry went to the window to see who else was coming. "Pretty Boy you found yourself a sweet honey."

"Abby, this not surprisingly is Derek Morgan," Reid introduced them.

Abby smiled. "I've heard a lot about you."

"All good I'm sure."

"Somehow I'm not surprised you said that," she laughed.

Rossi arrived next. Abby was most nervous about meeting him. She had read all of his books and worried that he would be the one to call her out on the way she dressed. He put down his gift bags and gave Will his coat.

"Who is this stunning creature?" he asked, smiling at her.

"David Rossi, Abby Scuito," Reid told him.

"It's nice to meet you. You're the person who has Reid texting."

She laughed. "I guess I am. I've read all of your books."

"Thank you."

Hotch and Jack showed up last, Lewis was out of town. Abby quickly realised that they weren't focused on how she looked and were more interested in how she made Reid feel. She could only hope that things would go as smoothly when he finally met her team. She realised that much like her own team his was a family. She also let her mind wonder a little bit to how many people would love any children they might have in the future, seeing how they all doted on not just JJ's boys but also Jack who was older than his cousins.

When Henry was opening up his gifts, Abby was surprised that Reid had stood behind her and when she curled up into him, he wrapped his arms around her waist. It felt nice to be in a place where he felt safe enough to do that, it was something that seemed so small but was all too intimate. She loved watching the little boy getting excited about what he had been given while feeling like she was cocooned in safety.

When they got home after they birthday party but her mind was still focused on the party and how good Reid was with the kids. She couldn't help but wonder what he might be like with his own kids. She knew it was early to talk about it, but she wanted to know.

"Spencer, do you want kids some day?" Abby asked him curling up with him on the couch.

"While it may be nice to have children at some point, there are health risks involved."

"I know that, but you're not sick and that lowers the chances of any children we might have of developing schizophrenia. There are also surprises that we wouldn't be able to prepare for since I'm adopted, but I think it's worth taking the risk," she explained.

"I've certainly thought more about the idea since I've met you. Children bring a lot of stress to a relationship as does any relationship at the beginning. While I know the statistics about the effectiveness of birth control it would be ideal to wait at this point."

"I'm not telling you that I may be pregnant, Spencer. It just felt like the time to ask if it was something you might want in the future."

"I think I do want children with you Abby."

She kissed him softly. "Good."

"Why don't we try to get some sleep?"

She curled in closer to him. "That's a good idea."

Reid smiled and kissed her forehead softly. A part of him had always wanted to have children someday, but he had never met anyone that he thought he might want that with. He knew that things were still new between them yet it felt good to know they were on the same page thinking about a possible future together. He had never felt so comfortable with a woman before, nor had ever been on more than handful of dates with anyone. He hoped that what they shared would last having her in his life just made sense.

Notes: So I really have trouble writing Hotch so I copped out sorry kids, but I hope you like it anyway. Let me know! I love hearing from readers heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Dark Angel  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T like the show to be safe  
Disclaimer: I am currently a starving artist, I play with these characters to help with my boredom between projects. NCIS and Criminal minds belong to a laundry list of other people who are not me. Please don't sue.  
Summary: Starting with their twin daughters' first birthday we see how Reid and Abby found each other and happiness.  
Notes:All right time to meet team Gibbs. Thanks as always for the support friends. I know I kind of fast passed a few people but I think it works this way. There are just so many voices! Let me know what you think.

* * *

Reid was wearing a visitors' pass going up the elevator with Abby. As much as they had hoped to meet her team outside of work, they didn't want to keep it quiet any longer. It was rare that she would let anyone on the team meet someone she was dating so she hoped that they would realise how serious she was about him as a result. They stepped off the elevator and Abby was surprised to see Fornell there.

"Doctor Reid, what brings you by?" he asked. "I hope the BAU isn't taking over this case, I've had a working relationship with NCIS for some time and if I need you I can reach out."

"I'm not here about a case Agent Fornell, I'm here with Abby," Reid explained.

"Well now that Fornell has beat me to it, everyone I want you to meet Spencer Reid," Abby told them.

"Did I hear Toby say doctor?" DiNozzo asked, getting a disapproving glare from Fornell. "I thought you were in the FBI."

"I am an FBI agent, with the behavioural analysis unit. You can be a field agent who has doctorates, it's quiet daunting to be introduced as supervisory special agent Doctor Spencer Reid. It's nice to finally meet you all I've heard so much about you."

"Funny, we haven't heard much about you," McGee commented.

"McGee play nice," Abby warned. "So that was Tim McGee, and Tony DiNozzo, Ellie Bishop is right there."

She went to go shake his hand but he waved awkwardly. "I don't like to shake hands."

"It's nice to meet you all the same."

"How do you size a person up without a good handshake?" asked Gibbs, appearing with a coffee in his hand.

"I'm an FBI profiler I can determine more than you might think without a handshake by just observing," Reid explained. "It is nice to finally put a face to a name Agent Gibbs."

"It's Gibbs, excuse me."

Gibbs made eye contact with Fornell and a moment later the two men were walking toward the elevator, leaving Reid standing there perplexed. Abby squeezed his hand reassuringly but he was curious as to what might be going on.

"The grown ups are going in there to talk about you kids," DiNozzo informed him.

"In an elevator?" Reid asked, a little perplexed.

"It's a Gibbs thing we try not to ask many questions. When you lack privacy you have to improvise."

Reid nodded still looking very confused but started to relax, trying not to think about what they might be talking about. Abby had warned him that Gibbs was protective and like a father to her, but he hadn't expected that. He made a mental note to remember how close they were and could only hope that he wouldn't see him as an anomaly or a threat somehow to Abby.

"Tobias, you need to tell me the truth about this kid," Gibbs told him.

"He's a genius for one thing," Fornell told him. "Graduated high school at twelve years old. He had received two doctorates when he joined the bureau and earned a third while working. He's the youngest person to be given the title of supervisory special agent a he was hand-picked by Jason Gideon to join the BAU. If I took out DiNozzo he could do his job by the end of the day."

"What about his personal life?"

"Not much to tell, he's been never married, I don't think he dates much. He never gets caught up in the rumour mill. He mostly keeps his nose to the grindstone. The only personal time he's taken has been in order to go home to care for his mother. He keeps what's wrong with her close to the vest so I can't tell you about that. They say that opposites attract but he'll treat her right. If Emily came home with someone like him I'd refrain from showing him my guns."

"Thanks Tobias."

He hit the button and restarted the machine. The two of them rejoined the group who were now talking about the case which had pictures up on the plasma and he was looking at a piece of paper which he quickly gave back.

"If you don't mind my putting my two cents in," Reid told DiNozzo, who shrugged at him. "Your preliminary profile is wrong."

"How do you know that, you've just poked through that file?"

"Spencer reads faster than anyone I know," Abby told DiNozzo.

"I don't want to step on any toes."

"Go," Gibbs told him.

"Most of the profile is right, you're looking for someone who is between the ages of twenty-five and thirty, who excelled in school but has had trouble keeping a job and this person is generally introverted. However, your unsub is female."

"What makes you say that?" McGee asked.

"The drag marks and the height hesitation marks of wounds, these victims are of below average height and weight. A man choosing these victims would need to show his dominance by overpowering what he views as a weak targets."

Gibbs handed him a second file folder. "McGee put the rest of it up on the plasma.'

"On it Boss."

"Anything else you can tell us?" Gibbs asked Reid.

"She's a civilian but she likely tried to join the Marines as well as Navy but couldn't meet the physical requirements. It's possible she tried to join the army and or reserves. Her father or a close male relative was likely a high ranking Marine. She chooses her victims because she feels like they were able to join the crops because they are men. She may have a medical reason why she can't build the muscle mass she needs to meet the requirements. She frequents the same bars as her victims and gains their trust through flirting. It's the easiest way for a woman to find victims."

"How the hell do you do that?" DiNozzo asked.

"Do what?" Reid asked.

"You just read two case files and looked some crime scene photos and you got all of that."

"That's my job. You had a partial profile already I only had add to it and adjusted it where needed. We get consultations like these all the time. We don't always need travel in order to help."

"Thank you Doctor Reid," Gibbs told him. "McGee search those parameters and see who you come up with. Abby once you're in autopsy help McGee."

"Sure," she assured him then they went to the elevator again.

"I saw that McGee," DiNozzo teased.

"Don't start Tony," McGee warned.

"Did I miss something?" Bishop asked.

"Yeah," laughed DiNozzo. "McGee doesn't like it when-."

"You're not paid to gossip," Gibbs told them.

"Right, Boss, Toby and I will go talk with the guys who were with our victims last."

"Good idea." Gibbs then smacked him upside the head, and DiNozzo got the not so subtle hint.

Abby and Reid meanwhile were down in autopsy. He looked around, noticing that one of the victims was on the table. Ducky was surprised that the young man didn't even flinch, and wondered who he could possibly be.

"Well Abigail, who have we got here?" asked Ducky when they came in together.

"Ducky I want you to meet Doctor Spencer Reid, Spencer this is Doctor Donald Mallard, but we all call him Ducky, and the guy walking in late with a latte in his hand is Jimmy Palmer."

"It's about time you join us Mister Palmer."

"Sorry Doctor," Palmer stammered. "Victoria."

"Ah, say no more, Mister Palmer, family does come first. Doctor Reid, is there something you want to share with us?" Ducky asked noticing that Reid was hunched over examining the mark on the body

"I'm not sure exactly sure of the significance or if there is any but I noticed a similar scar pattern on the photos. Seeing it up close I think it has some meaning to the unsub."

"Unsub?" asked Palmer.

"Unknown subject," he replied automatically. "Doctor Mallard was this done post mortem?"

"Yes, in fact in was. Abigail you have found someone who can challenge your intellect."

She laughed, and shook his head. "I'm not nearly as smart as Spencer."

"Sure you are," Reid told her. "It was nice to meet you, but if you'll excuse me I should let Agent Gibbs know."

He left the area and went back toward the bullpen area. Abby followed him, not sure what was happening. She liked that the meetings had been stress free, but now wished they could have met outside of work so they could see the side of him that wasn't the genius.

"Agent Gibbs, there's something else," Reid told him. "Your time may be better spent checking for other victims, civilian possibly naval or marine applicants with similar scars as your two victims I wasn't sure it had significance until I saw it up close, but she takes time to do this post mortem. I know it's odd that there are still so much hesitation in the stab wounds, it may be because she's had to change her methods. She likely started by drugging and later strangling her victims working up to these victims which are her true target and now her rage has taken over. She's devolving, if I'm right there are going to be more bodies sooner rather than later."

"Thank you Doctor Reid," Gibbs said, going to shake his hand, surprised when he took it this time, and firmly shook his hand.

Abby followed Reid into the elevator and kissed him softly as the doors closed. She was glad it was over and they'd met each others work families. She hoped that meeting their small families would go by as easily.

"Thank you," he whispered.

She nodded. "You're private but I wanted you to know- I love you."

He smiled. "And I love you, I'll see you soon."

"I hope."

He kissed her again, and to her surprise he didn't pull away the moment the door binged for the ground floor. She patted his chest feeling like she was floating. She didn't regret telling him, just the timing of it. They both had to get back to work despite how they felt. She watched him leave the building before going back to start searching for civilians with similar scars; glad she didn't have to work with McGee right away so he could process what had happened and realise that neither of them needed to be jealous anymore.

Notes: So that was that. I decided not to write her meeting Diana, nor him meeting her brothers, I just couldn't put the puzzle pieces together, and wanted to move forward in the timeline. I hope you like it, let me know heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Dark Angel  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T like the show to be safe  
Disclaimer: I am currently a starving artist, I play with these characters to help with my boredom between projects. NCIS and Criminal minds belong to a laundry list of other people who are not me. Please don't sue.  
Summary: Starting with their twin daughters' first birthday we see how Reid and Abby found each other and happiness.  
Notes: Time to move forward with some happies. Thank you for the support friends it means a lot to me.

* * *

Reid and Abby had been dating for six month. At some point it had just made sense to live together despite how new their relationship was. They had met each other's families over the holidays and things were moving forward quickly but neither of them cared and no one was being negative about them. She was glad that spring was starting to really take hold.

He was happy that he had been able to make it home. As silly as it felt to celebrate a six month anniversary it was a huge milestone for them both. Neither had dated anyone that long before. When he thought about the future she was always in it. He hoped that she felt the same way. He was looking forward to a rare date night wanting her to enjoy the quiet evening he planned.

"I've got a surprise for you Abby," Reid told her, smiling.

"I'm not big on surprises," she reminded him. "Besides I thought we were just going to have a quiet night in."

"I know, but we so rarely go out, and it is an anniversary, granted not one that is always celebrated. I'm sure you'll enjoy this more. We can have a quiet night in any time but tonight is special. I didn't expect to be back from this case by now, why don't we make the most of it?"

"Spencer what are you so excited about?"

"Astronomy and a perfect night to view it," he explained.

"All right, that does sound amazing after the last few weeks."

"I know. I missed you so much."

She leaned in and kissed him, running her fingers up his back. The past few weeks they were like ships in the night, their work schedules had mostly only allowed them to sleep in the same bed, and sometimes see each other long enough to make breakfast and coffee to go. She was glad he hadn't planned anything too big. They needed to make the most of the moments they could share.

"I can show you how much I missed you," she assured him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"As nice as that sounds I would like to go watch while we have an opportunity," he told her. "We can have fun when we get home."

"So, where are we going?"

"There's a camp ground near Little Creek. I felt bad imposing on Rossi, when I wanted to see the stars so I found somewhere close. He never minded of course, but it is his home. It helps me to clear my head, and honestly I need that right now.'

"All right, let's go it's been so long since I've been star gazing. You might have to remind me about some of the constellations."

"Of course," he assured her.

He smiled and took a few items before they went out to the car. They drove up to an old camp ground. She had only been outside the city a few times for dinners and Rossi's. As nice as a quiet night in might have been an equally quiet night under stars certainly felt equally appealing. It was a milestone to celebrate with something special; although something told her he had something up his sleeve.

"Are you taking me to watch the stars, or to take me?" Abby asked when he parked the car.

He shook his head. "You know I'm a far more private person than that," he told her taking some blankets out of the trunk. "If that's all I wanted we would have stayed home. Just enjoy it."

"Are you sure about that Spencer? It seems pretty private here and those blankets look awfully cozy."

"While it's a beautiful night it's also cool out tonight, and staring up at the sky can strain your neck."

He laid one blanket on the ground and the laid a second one down on top of the first. She moved closer to him and kissed him softly. He relaxed into the embrace for a long moment. He hoped he would always get lost in her kisses.

"Spencer ," she whispered, running her fingers along his chest.

"Tonight I want to look at the stars with you."

She laid down on the blanket, and he laid down next to her. He pulled the blanket around them and she soon curled up closer to him. She was expecting him to pull away, but he didn't. It felt all too comfortable curled up to him staring at the night sky, even if a part of her wondered if she could get him to change his mind in such a secluded place.

"Spencer, you always think of everything," she told him.

She leaned in to kiss him. He ran his hand along her back making her shiver. She was sure she could use her famine whiles to convince him there was little to no risk out here alone. He certainly kept her very happy in that intimate department, but she always tried to tempt him to move from his comfort zone. He moved to kiss and nuzzle into her neck making her moan softly when light suddenly appeared from a flashlight.

"What are you folks doing here?" a voice asked from the direction of the light.

"Looking at the stars as always," Reid replied.

"It's been a while Doctor Reid, you have company."

"I do, yes," he stammered, as she curled into him.

"All right enjoy the stars, it's a beautiful night."

Abby laughed as he walked away. For a moment she felt like she was a teenager again, and it was exhilarating. She didn't try to fight it, but she knew that they would have the rest of the evening to do as they please.

"All right Spencer, you win." She laid down resting her head on his chest. "I forgot how beautiful the sky could be outside of the city."

"There's something I find peaceful about this."

"Me too, but we could still have some fun out her tonight."

"As much as I love you Abby I'm still not comfortable with that. I'm sorry."

"I know," she assured him gasping as she saw the sky begin to move. "Wow it's beautiful."

"It only gets better."

"This is a surprise I can deal with, thank you. This is better than a quiet night in to celebrate our anniversary." She pulled the blanket up higher over them.

"I had hoped you'd think so. Are you cold?"

"A little but I'll be fine. I'm enjoying this."

They watched for a few hours. Not saying much just enjoying the view mother nature was sharing with that, curled up together. She was amazed that this was the same man who had recoiled away from a simple handshake like a skittish kitten when they had first met.

"Abby," he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Hmm, yeah, Spencer," she responded slightly groggily.

"Have you thought about our future together?"

"I have, I guess. I mean when I think about what's going to happen next you're there."

"Do you want something more concrete?"

"What are you suggesting?"

He moved so he could see her face. "I want to know if you might want to – marry me someday."

"Spencer," she cooed, noticing he had a ring in his hand. "Wow, of course I want to."

He put the ring on her finger. She smiled glad the moon was bright in the sky and she could see the ring in its light. It was perfect, it was dark hued gold with a beautiful bloodstone set inside of it, with a few small rubies around it. She had never liked diamonds, and of course he had known what she would want without having to trick her or ask her about it, keeping the whole thing a beautiful surprise.

"This is perfect," she whispered. "I can't wait to tell everyone, they're going to be so surprised."

"Other than Gibbs," he told her, as she gave him a perplexed look. "I know it's antiquated, and the history of asking for a bride's hand is far from progressive, but my mom taught me it's the right thing to do. I felt it only made sense to ask Gibbs."

"Doctor Spencer Reid, you never cease to amaze me. My dad told me no man would be worthy of me unless he came to him. I didn't think I'd have that chance after I lost him, but you- you knew you should talk to Gibbs." There were tears in her eyes.

"I also wrote a letter to your parents, I don't know how it works exactly but I believe that you believe they saw it. I wrote to Luca as well." He wiped her tears with his fingers.

"Just when I think I couldn't possibly love you any more you do this. I love you so much, you thought of everything."

"I love you too, Abby, I'm so glad I was able to make tonight a reality." He squeezed her hand. "Your hands are freezing let's get home."

"I can think of another way to warm up."

"Abby," he sighed. "I've told you before I'm not comfortable with that."

"We're covered with blankets, no one's around. I'm wearing a skirt, live a little Spencer."

"I hope I don't regret this."

Now the night was truly perfect. Despite how soon it had happened she knew it was the right time, she had known for so long he was the one. She ran her hand along his cheek, lovingly; reassuringly. He kissed her deeply, letting his hands fall down her back. She couldn't help but moan softly into the kiss which only encouraged him. Reid felt exhilarated even though he knew the chance of them being caught was slim. She let out a tiny gasp when she realised they were really going to celebrate their engagement right then and there.

Notes: All right so tell me what you think! If you know me I don't mix longfic with naughty fic so this just fades to black. Hope it works for you heart.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Dark Angel  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T like the show to be safe  
Disclaimer: I am currently a starving artist, I play with these characters to help with my boredom between projects. NCIS and Criminal minds belong to a laundry list of other people who are not me. Please don't sue.  
Summary: Starting with their twin daughters' first birthday we see how Reid and Abby found each other and happiness.  
Notes: All right folks it's wedding time. This is gonna be two parts. Hope you like it.

* * *

Abby still couldn't believe it had only been about a year since she had met Reid, and here they were in Las Vegas getting married. This wasn't a cliché Vegas elopement with an Elvis impersonator marrying them. They had planned a small ceremony with their closest friends and family in a park. It was a beautiful day. Before she knew it she was going to walking down the aisle toward her future.

There was a knock on the door of the room she was in, and DiNozzo went in to see Abby. He stopped when he saw her; she was wearing a burgundy coloured dress, with a halter neckline, mermaid style skirt and lace sleeves. It was exactly what he would expect her to wear it was so unique and beautiful just like her. Instead of a veil she wore a fascinator, with her hair down. He went over and hugged her, she smiled happy to hug him back.

"Only you would go to Las Vegas to have a regular wedding, Abs" DiNozzo laughed. "You look beautiful, Reid is going to forget how to breathe when he sees you."

Abby smiled. "We came here so his mom didn't have to travel. Besides when have I ever done what everyone else does?"

"You're right, I just wanted to tell you we got Reid here safe and sound. Nothing scandalous happened at his bachelor party. Well other than getting kicked out of the casino."

"What did you do Tony?"

"Why do you always assume it's me?" he asked with an innocent smile.

"Because, I know you very special agent DiNozzo."

"Fair enough but this time it wasn't me. Your husband to be has quite the reputation around here. He told me he paid off half of his student debt by playing poker. I think he knows how to count cards and I'm sure the casinos think he can."

"I guess I'll have to ask him about that. You're here for another few nights you can get lucky at the casino before you leave."

He grinned, his usual mischievous DiNozzo smirk. "You're right." He kissed her softly on the cheek before leaving the room.

Gibbs came in a short while later with a caf-pow in his hand. She took a sip before she hugged him. She knew that meant that everyone outside was ready to start the ceremony. He knew that while she was happy but that wasn't going to make it any easier for her. They had talked a few times about her nerves regarding not having her parents there with her; she knew they were in some way but it still hurt. He kissed her forehead softly, reassuringly, letting her come to him with what he knew was on her mind.

"Are you ready, Abs?" Gibbs asked, she didn't respond, and he took her hand. "Abby?"

"Hmm? Sorry," she whispered.

"You're allowed to miss them."

She nodded. "I know and I already had a long cry with Luca this morning. I'm happy you're here, but it's not the same. Are you thinking about her too?"

He nodded. "It happens when I see you."

"Really?"

"I would be proud if she was like you."

"Gibbs," she whispered, fighting back tears.

He hugged her tightly, and kissed her forehead. "I'm proud of you, Abby. I love you."

"And it starts," she tried to laugh as some tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I love you back Gibbs. Thank you for doing this for me."

"How can I say no to you? I hope Reid doesn't pass out."

"Gibbs," she said, shaking her head. "Why does everyone say stuff like that?"

"I know. It happened with Shannon. I was sure I'd pass out. It happened when she gave me Kelly, too."

Abby was surprised to hear him say that. He hardly ever talked about Shannon and Kelly. It hit her in that moment that he was saying in his own way that she shared with Reid what he had once shared with his first wife. She wanted that with him but she was sure that they would need more time to see how things would play out between them. She quickly checked to be sure her make up wasn't streaming down her face and took a deep breath, knowing it was time.

Reid meanwhile was fidgeting with his burgundy bow tie which he knew matched Abby's dress. That was the only hint she would give him about her dream gown. She told him the part she had most looked forward to so he hadn't pushed the issue. He only hoped he would be able to keep his emotions in check when he saw her walking down the aisle.

Their guests were all seated under the sunny sky a light coloured canopy covered the area where the seats were set up. He scanned their faces happy that everyone they wanted there had been able to attend. Both their teams were there with their significant others if they had them. They each had a few friends that they had grown up with. Even Emily Prentiss had flown in to celebrate with them.

The chairs all had seat covers with alternating black and red bows on the back. There was a runner in the middle leading to the gazebo. Everything was simple and reflected the couple. They were planning to have the reception at a nearby restaurant, which became a dance venue as the evening progressed. It was away from the strip, and was mostly frequented by locals.

"It's fine," JJ assured him taking his hand.

He nodded. "Are you sure?"

"I am," she then went over to Henry who was looking to pick up a bug he'd found. "Oh no you don't, mister, after the pictures you can play with all the bugs you want."

"Okay Mommy," he sighed.

"Why don't you show Victoria a magic trick while we wait for Aunt Abby to be ready?"

"Okay!" he ran went over to Victoria.

Reid went to the gazebo willing himself not to keep touching his bow tie. Kyle who was the officiate shook his hand he was also wearing a suit, but with a regular tie. Music began to play as the wedding party began to walk down the aisle. Victoria was the flower girl and was wearing a little white dress with a burgundy sash. Henry was slightly behind her proudly strutting in his little suit and matching bow tie to his godfather as the ring bearer.

Morgan and Garcia came next they were the best man and best woman, while JJ and Luca were maid of honour and man of honour. As much as they had wanted everyone on their teams to be part of the wedding party, it would have left them with even fewer guests. Morgan and Luca were wearing suits with burgundy ties. While Garcia and JJ were wearing flowing white dresses with burgundy sashes and hair ribbons. Abby had insisted that they wear white as she had never planned to wear a traditional white gown.

"You got this, kid," Morgan whispered as he stood next to his friend. "Just keep breathing."

The music changed and Reid looked up to see Abby on Gibbs' arm, wearing a unique red wedding gown with lace sleeves. She even had a matching red parasol for the event. She locked eyes with him and nothing else mattered. He reminded himself to just keep breathing. He understood why she had been so insistent that he not see her dress before the ceremony.

Time stood still for a moment and before he knew it she was kissing Gibbs' cheek before he went to take his seat next to Diana and the nurse who was with her to be safe. Gibbs patted Diana's hand reassuringly making her smile. She was already holding back her tears seeing her only child marrying a woman who made him so happy.

"Abby you- wow," he stammered, reaching for her hand.

She smiled at him, stopping herself from kissing him on the lips by letting her lips gently touch his cheek. "You look pretty wow too," she assured him.

She had never seen him at such a loss for words before, and she was sure she wouldn't again. All of the work they had put into planning the wedding had paid off. It was exactly what they had both said they wanted; for it was that she wanted her brothers close while all he had wanted was his mother to in attendance. Everything else was what made the day special.

Kyle began the simple ceremony. They had written their own vows liking the idea of having something that meant more to them than old fashioned words from a book. They both had tears in their eyes as they promised each other to always support the other. They both knew that their jobs often made marriage difficult but they were both up for the challenge. For a moment the world melted away as they shared a soft and tender kiss to signify their life together was now starting.

Notes: All right so that was part one, the next part is the reception. Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know hearts as always.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Dark Angel  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T like the show to be safe  
Disclaimer: I am currently a starving artist, I play with these characters to help with my boredom between projects. NCIS and Criminal minds belong to a laundry list of other people who are not me. Please don't sue.  
Summary: Starting with their twin daughters' first birthday we see how Reid and Abby found each other and happiness.  
Notes: Part two of the big day. Soooo my chapter count is little longer than I thought because of this and the last part which is dangling at three before the epilogue, so I think the total count is at fifteen (incl epilogue) so yay!

* * *

After the ceremony the photographer took the group pictures before everyone started to leave to go to the restaurant that was hosting the reception. As they were giving people directions Diana Reid pulled her son aside as everyone was going to their cars. Abby squeezed his hand softly and went over to McGee and Delilah so Reid could have a few minutes with his mother.

McGee hugged Abby tightly. "Congratulations Abby," he told her.

"Thank you. I hope you were able to get around all right," she asked Delilah.

"It was fine, thank you Abby, you're so kind. Congratulations, maybe you can throw the bouquet my way to get Tim thinking," she whispered as she hugged her friend.

"I'll see what I can do."

Meanwhile Diana was talking to her son. "I'm so happy for you and Abby, Spencer, thank you for letting me be a part of this."

"Mom, I wouldn't have done this if you couldn't be here," he assured her.

"You've always been such a good boy, Spencer. As happy as I am to be here, I'm starting to feel overwhelmed and I'd like to head home."

"Are you sure you don't want to join us for dinner?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"All right," he assured her hugging her. "We'll visit you before we leave."

"Don't be silly," she told him. "You don't have much time before you need to go back to work, enjoy some time together."

"Abby won't mind at all," he assured her.

"I know she won't, I want you to make the most of the time you have together. I want to see a grandbaby while I can."

Reid laughed nervously. "Mom, we want to be married a little while before we decide to have kids."

"All right Spencer, all right." She patted his arm.

He hugged her before she left with the nurse who was with her. He often wondered about things his mother would say and do, but this was something new, as if she knew something he didn't. Although he knew he wanted to be a father he wanted to give their marriage the best chance to work first. He knew how much stress a baby was on a relationship and he knew they weren't ready. They already had so many factors against them because of their jobs and the length of time they knew each other before getting married. His mind began to race.

"Spencer," Abby laughed coming over to him, and curling into his arms. "I'm pretty sure they can hear you thinking from space. Is your mother all right?"

"Um, yes, she is, but she wanted to go home. She doesn't do well with crowds even though this one is fairly small."

"That's not it."

"She just said something that made me wonder about the future."

She smiled at him, and squeezed his hand. "I would hope that you're thinking about our future on our wedding day. Spencer, seriously what is it?"

"What if you become pregnant before we planned?"

She shook her head and smiled at him, cupping his face with her hands. "Sometimes it happens, babies are like that. Don't even go there I'm not pregnant right now. If it happens sooner than it was meant to happen like that, just like everything else in our relationship; right now I like the idea of focusing on us."

He nodded then kissed her softly on the lips. "All right, I understand. Things are good right now."

"Exactly. Now our friends are waiting for us, we should get going."

He nodded before they left and went to the restaurant. When they got there they were brought to a small private room in the back. Both of them were surprised to see center pieces on each table; they were deep red in skull shaped jars. Garcia went over to them, and Abby hugged her knowing it was he who had made them. Each of the tables also had a bottle of wine and pitchers of water on them.

"Thank you," Abby told her. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to, I know the restaurant didn't want us decorating, but you needed a little something. JJ had so much fun and lots of wine making them. I'm just glad you like them."

"They're prefect," Reid told her, hugging her.

"Good."

Abby went over and poured herself a glass of wine, while Reid poured himself some water. They went to sit down when Rossi came over to them. He hugged them both, congratulating them. It was nice to see everyone outside of work mode, smiling and celebrating a happy occasion together.

"Have you decided on a honeymoon?" Rossi asked them.

"Right now we're here for a few days," Abby told him.

"That isn't much of a honeymoon. If you could go anywhere, anywhere at all, where would that be?"

"We looked into Alaskan cruises, but that's not really in the cards right now."

"That's my gift to you."

"Rossi, that's…" Reid stammered, knowing there was no point in arguing with him; when David Rossi made a decision there was no changing his mind. "Thank you."

"You really don't have to that," Abby assured him.

"I want to. Ask Reid if you can change my mind once it's made up. You two get the time off, and I'll take care of everything else."

She hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much."

"You're more than welcome."

"Is he serious?" Abby asked Reid.

He nodded. "Yes, he is, he says he likes to spoil his family when he can."

A server soon came around to take food orders from everyone. The staff had been very helpful, leaving water and wine for the guests to enjoy. One of the servers had even given Victoria and Henry Shirley Temples telling them it was for doing such a good job as ring bearer and flower girl.

After everyone had eaten the staff brought out the wedding cake. It wasn't a typical wedding cake, it was red-velvet cake with black fondant decorated with dark flowers. The cake topper was of two cartoonish skulls, one with a bright red bow in its hair, and the other with a similar bow under it. The couple went and cut the cake followed by feeding each other the first slices.

Before it got to late they went into the main part of the restaurant to dance their first dance. As the music started they got lost in each other as they danced. Shortly after the dance Abby threw her bouquet which landed right in Delilah's lap much to everyone's surprise. They had decided not to throw the garter belt and began to celebrate with their friends as the venue began to get busier.

As the evening wore on they slipped away and headed to the hotel they were staying at knowing their guests were enjoying themselves. They could either stay at the restaurant or they could go to the strip and enjoy everything Las Vegas had to offer.

"Everything was perfect," she told him removing her earrings.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

She took off her necklace. "Of course I'm sure. I never wanted something big and flashy. The people we loved were there and it was a beautiful day. I couldn't ask for much more."

He loosened his tie. "I wanted you to have the best day."

"I did, Spencer, really." She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Is it true you were kicked out of the casino last night?"

He nodded. "Everyone wanted to go, and I had hoped that maybe I had changed enough to not be recognised, I was clearly wrong."

"So you count cards?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's actually why I went to MIT for a semester I wanted to see if I could get any more information about their black jack counting scheme."

She laughed. "You told me you got a degree from MIT."

"I did."

"Sometimes I forget how brilliant you are."

He ran his hand long her cheek tenderly. "That's one of the things I love about you. You've never focused on my being genius Doctor Reid, even when you introduced me to people, other than Ducky. When you introduced me to your brother as just Spencer Reid I knew in that moment I wanted to marry you."

"Silly Spencer," she whispered, kissing him softly before she began to unbutton his shirt. "I promise me you are more than just a walking brain to me. Besides, you also are pretty amazing for seeing the woman behind the goth."

"How could I miss her, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen both inside and out."

She kissed him softly. "As great as today was it's nice to be alone."

"I agree That dress is amazing."

"You made that very clear," she assured him.

Everything had been perfect, but they were both glad to be in their room together wanting to make the most of the time off they had together. He had his arms around her and was untying the lace strings of the corset back of the dress. She moaned softly and soon the dress was on the floor and his clothes soon follow. He lifted her easily on to the bed and kissed her again.

Notes: All right so that was that. lol I worked in both my current crafts that I'm selling the last two parts, fascinators and candles... I hope the last bit wasn't too sugary for 'ya let me know what you think. heart


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Dark Angel  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T like the show to be safe  
Disclaimer: I am currently a starving artist, I play with these characters to help with my boredom between projects. NCIS and Criminal minds belong to a laundry list of other people who are not me. Please don't sue.  
Summary: Starting with their twin daughters' first birthday we see how Reid and Abby found each other and happiness.  
Notes: All right another big time jump here. I just don't have the energy to connect all the dots with this one. Let me know what you're thinking.

* * *

Abby had been waiting for over a week for Reid to come home from the latest case he was on. Garcia had even had to join them part way through. She was on the couch, watching TV with some candles lit. She was having trouble keeping awake but she wanted to see him when he got in. She was just about to drift off when the door squeaked open.

Reid was exhausted, the case had dragged on for so long, all he wanted was to sleep in his own bed with his wife next to him. He wished he could forget the last week, but everything seemed to be replaying in his head. He dropped his messenger bag into the closet and stretched out. He saw the burning candles and went to start blowing them out. He then went over to the couch wanting to run his fingers along her cheek, but he didn't really want to wake her.

"I'm not asleep," she whispered, standing up and wrapping her arms around him.

"I didn't think you'd stay up," he told her, pulling her closer. "I'm glad you did. That case was hard I just want to sleep for a week."

She ran her fingers through his hair. His eyes slipped shut and for a moment he could forget about all the things he had seen on the last case. They didn't often have cases that took them away from home for so long. He was usually able to shut off after he got home, but he knew it was going to take more this time.

"Would some good news help?" she asked him.

"Not as much as seeing you does," he assured her running his finger through her hair.

"Spencer," she whispered, trying to hold back her emotions. "I had an appointment on Tuesday. I'm pregnant."

His face lit up. "Really?"

She nodded. "I got a recording too." She played the sound clip for him from her phone.

"There are two heartbeats," he marvelled.

Tears were falling down her cheeks. "Yes."

"Wow I can't believe it. We're going to have twins."

"I know. I'm so happy. I didn't want to tell you over the phone."

"I understand, have you told anyone else?"

"Just Gibbs."

He kissed her cheek softly. "I understand. How far along?"

"Seven weeks. I had no idea it was just one of the tests that my doctor likes to run."

"Seven weeks, at this stage they are swimming in the amniotic fluid, they can kick too. Their brains are starting to develop most of their facial features are visible with the right ultrasound equipment," he explained, his voice speeding up as he spoke like it did any time a subject excited him.

"Exactly how much research have you done on pregnancies?"

"I've read a few dozen books. When JJ was pregnant with Henry I was curious, although I admit very timid about the actual movement inside of her. I thought it would be beneficial to learn about how babies grow inside the womb. I also learned about warning signs of early labour and how to deliver a baby."

"Spencer, did you actually think you were going to need to deliver JJ's baby?" she laughed.

"I had hoped not, but it felt like a valuable skill to learn. It did come in handy during a case a couple of years ago however."

"You never cease to amaze me Doctor Reid," she whispered, then kissed him softly.

"Let's get to bed, it's important to get adequate rest during the early stages of pregnancy as it becomes more difficult as you get closer to the due date and of course after the baby is born or babies in this case; at which point I'll be able to help with most of the babies' needs."

"He says as if I ever sleep. You're always thinking about what's best for me." She ran her fingers along his cheek. "I will never understand how no one got you before I found you."

"Many people might attribute it to fate, I'm not entirely sure I believe that."

"Silly Spencer, one day you'll turn off that brain of yours."

He nodded, but looked perplexed. "I love you?" he offered kissing her lips softly.

"I love you too," she whispered. "Do you think we're ready for this?"

"It's going to be a challenge, of course, but I'm excited to take this step with you. Maybe I don't believe in fate bringing us together, but I do believe you're in my life because you have such a big heart. You've made me happy every day that I've known you."

"I'm sure you read about hormones in those books." A few tears fell down her cheeks. "You under estimate yourself sometimes in that department, you have a huge heart and you make me so happy it hurts."

"Thank you, Abby. As much as I want do something to celebrate the news I'm worn out."

"I understand, I'm pretty tired myself."

They went into the bedroom and he quickly changed before curling up in the bed next to her. The two of them didn't even say another word to each other before falling asleep. When she woke up the next morning she wondered if she had dreamed about him being home, but then she smelled the coffee brewing. She pulled on her robe and went into the kitchen.

"Morning, is your stomach up for food?" he asked.

"Nothing fancy I think I just want some dry cereal."

He went into the cupboard and poured her a bowl of cereal before she could protest. He then poured himself some cereal adding some coconut milk to it, joining her at the table. She reached across the table and squeezed his hand. He looked up at her smiling, but she knew that his mind was racing and it wasn't just filled with baby thoughts.

"Are we telling everyone right away?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I want to tell them," she replied. "I'm so excited I don't think I could keep quiet."

"Good," he said, stirring his cereal around the bowl.

"Spencer you're still a million miles away."

"This case is hard to get out of my head. I go from being elated about your being pregnant to feeling crushed by the weight of what I just saw."

"What has you so torn up?" He didn't often take his work home with him like that.

"The unsub ended up being a sixteen year old girl."

She stood up and began to rub his shoulders. "No wonder you're all tied up."

"We all have a few days off to decompress. She was right under our noses the whole time and none of us had any idea that she capable of what was happening."

"How about after breakfast we go and look at baby furniture, maybe it'll redirect your brain."

"That's a good idea."

"You know you can trust me with anything right?"

"Of course I do," he assured her. "Last night was the first time I slept in eight days I didn't have the energy to tell you."

She hugged him. "Okay, good."

He kissed her forehead softly. "Thank you."

"Always, and you do the same for me," she reminded him.

"I love you so much."

"I love you back just as much."

After they'd eaten they got dressed and headed out to the store. They knew they were going to have a lot of choices to make but it felt like the right time. The good thing about finding out so soon was that they had time to plan and get ready for their arrival. Neither of them had thought they might end up having twins. They went out to the car, and as always he opened the door for her.

"Have you thought about if you want two boys, two girls, or one of each?" Abby asked him when he got into the driver's seat.

"I mostly just want them to be healthy. Also, to be honest I hope they are more like you than me."

"What do you mean?"

"You're of above average intelligence as well, but you have good interpersonal skills," he explained.

"Spencer that has nothing to do with your being a genius, it has to do with how you grew up. I know you had a happy enough childhood, but it was far from average. These babies are going to have two healthy parents to guide them through life and that's what's going to make the difference."

"You're probably right, I may be worrying about nothing," he assured her.

"I think you are. I guess we'll see what they're like when they get here."

"Yes we will."

As happy as Abby was she still wondered what was going on inside his head. As much as they had talked about having a family the same worry always came up. Because he was so interested and invested in research and facts it was hard for him to see that sometimes reality didn't follow the statistics. The brilliant brain she had fallen in love with was the same one that could stubbornly dig in his heels when he couldn't see how the situation could play out differently.

Notes: All right I hope you liked this one. There's going to be another bit with team Gibbs before meeting the twins and then the epilogue. I hope you're still enjoying this folks. heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Dark Angel  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T like the show to be safe  
Disclaimer: I am currently a starving artist, I play with these characters to help with my boredom between projects. NCIS and Criminal minds belong to a laundry list of other people who are not me. Please don't sue.  
Summary: Starting with their twin daughters' first birthday we see how Reid and Abby found each other and happiness.  
Notes:This first part with Gibbs hit me and made me write it, and I couldn't leave it out so I hope you like this one. Final chapter count is 16+ epilogue won't be adding more. I just need to write the middle of the epilogue and I can move onto the next adventure.

* * *

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab and handed her a caf-pow cup. She turned around and sighed. She wanted another one, she felt like she needed another but she also knew she shouldn't. She touched her stomach it was obvious she was in the last stages of her pregnancy.

"Gibbs!" she sighed, shaking her head. "I can't have another. Spencer's already worried enough about us."

He nodded. "I know." He put the cup under her. "Sip." She sighed and took a sip, surprised by what was inside. "Chocolate coconut milk." He then rolled her chair over. "Sit."

"You and Spencer worry too much," she sighed, falling into her chair.

"You shouldn't be working."

"This is my lab and no one is going to be moving things around because I want to have babies. Director Vance approved it, and my doctor said everything is good, so stop worrying so much."

"Not gonna happen. What do you have for me?"

"I matched the bullet fragments. All we need is the actual weapon." Major Mass Spec binged and Gibbs pushed her and the chair to the machine. "Gibbs," she sighed, garnishing her a look from him. "All right this is the breakdown of the substance found at the scene. Hinky."

"Abby," he sighed.

"It's made up of plant fibers, I've never seen anything like it before. Again if you can get me something to check it against it'll be a bingo but until then we've got more questions than answers."

He nodded, and had the look on his face he would when he came to an epiphany. He then picked up her phone calling up to autopsy. She was confused as to why he was calling Ducky since the body had already been processed and released.

"Palmer," he barked into the phone. "Get down here, make sure Abby stays off her feet."

"Gibbs!" she protested.

He kissed her cheek softly. "I don't trust you." He then left the lab as Palmer walked in.

She looked at her belly. "Just wait 'til you meet him you'll understand, I promise."

"Abby, I…" Palmer stammered uncertainly.

She smiled at him. "Gibbs is worried about me, but I'm fine, really."

"I don't disagree with him."

"I know you all mean well, but I know my own body. You know I wouldn't do anything that would hurt them." She then took something from the counter then handed him some ear buds. "Listen, their little heartbeats are perfect."

"All right, but if you need anything ask."

"I will," she promised, picking up her caf-pow cup and taking a long sip. "Don't worry, Gibbs put chocolate coconut milk in this one for me."

He left her lab, but she wasn't surprised that she wasn't alone for long. McGee came in next. She sighed softly knowing what Gibbs was doing. She understood why everyone was worried about her but she would never do anything that would put her pregnancy at risk.

"Gibbs said you needed my help with something," he told her.

"He sent you down here to prove a point. I know that you would take good care of my lab, but you're place is upstairs, that's why you have a gun and I do not."

"Tony hasn't had a probie to kick around in a while, and it would be temporary."

"If my doctor tells me I need to stop I'll keep that in mind, but until then I'll be in my lab, pushing myself around in my office chair."

"With your boots and the added weight of two babies I'm amazed you can walk at all."

She looked at her feet. "They have like a two inch heel, McGee, they're practically flats."

McGee let out a small chuckle and shook his head. Of course Abby would say something like that. She continued what she was doing, forcing herself to sit down whenever she could. DiNozzo came into her office a little while later, and she began to tell him what she had found. She was half way through when she realised he was not paying any attention to her.

"Tony you're not paying attention," she sighed.

"What sorry, Abs, what did you?" he asked, staring at her stomach.

"Proving my point."

"You know that your stomach is moving right?"

She laughed. "They're getting strong, that's all. It's perfectly normal."

"I'm expecting an alien chest buster to pop out of you."

She shook her head. "If you would just…" She went to take his hand to put in on her belly but he pulled away from.

"Nope, not happening Abby."

"I can't believe you are skittish about baby kicks."

"I wouldn't call it skittish."

"Then what would you call it?" Bishop asked walking into the lab and giving Abby a container with a salad in it.

"Thank you Ellie," Abby told her. "They're getting really strong."

Bishop placed her hand on Abby's stomach. "Oh wow they are. How do you get any sleep?"

"I don't, but then again I never have."

"Gotcha. Gibbs says we should call it a night. Do you need a drive?"

"Please, Spencer dropped me off this morning I'm not comfortable driving. The first thing I'm going to do after they are born is drive myself to get sushi."

"You're a vegetarian you can have sushi," laughed Bishop.

"Yes, but I've had to go with Spencer and he can't use chopsticks."

"We could go on our way home. I'm honestly pretty tired, just don't let Gibbs know."

"I won't. So what are you going to do for work after they're born?" she asked as they left the lab.

"They have these really amazing slings so I can have them close by. We already have a pack'n'play to keep here too. Gibbs even offered to make them each another cradle if I wanted, but I think I'll want them close as much as possible. Once they start getting into things then we're putting them in daycare. An old friend of mine is keeping the spaces for us and she's not far from here. Spencer and I even found these adorable little pink and purple headphones so they won't have to hear anything icky when they're with me. I think we're pretty much set."

"So you got the room done?"

"Yeah, Derek painted it last weekend, and Penelope and Spencer finished the artwork before he left. You should come up and see it. They have their own garden to grow up in. You should also see all the books they have already Spencer's mom went a little crazy. It's just a matter of time before we finally meet them."

They got to the townhome they now lived at and Bishop went inside to look at the nursery. Her jaw dropped when she saw it. It really was a little garden, with flowers painted near the floor boards, trees on the walls and a big bright sun with clouds in the sky closer to the ceiling. There were two dark wood cribs with matching dressers a rocking chair, and a bookshelf that was already more than full. Along with the cradles Gibbs had made which were in the master bedroom he had also made them each a toy chest which were under the window.

"You really are set, wow it's amazing," Bishop marvelled.

"All we have left is to wash everything with the special soap."

"Great, if you need anything when he's away."

"I got your ticket."

"I'll let you get some sleep."

"You sleep too."

Bishop nodded and left the townhouse. Abby locked the door behind her before she changed into her pajamas for the night. She smiled when her phone started to ring. Reid would call when he was away, wanting to already be in that habit before they were born. He would tell them a story while he was on speaker phone whenever he was away, and when he was home he'd read to them. They both believed talking to them would help with their development, and getting into a bed time routine as soon as possible so they'd be prepared when they were born.

Notes: I had to put the heels thing in there because I have that argument with people all the time. Anyway let me know what you think, next we meet the babies Reid-Scuito. heart


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Dark Angel  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T like the show to be safe  
Disclaimer: I am currently a starving artist, I play with these characters to help with my boredom between projects. NCIS and Criminal minds belong to a laundry list of other people who are not me. Please don't sue.  
Summary: Starting with their twin daughters' first birthday we see how Reid and Abby found each other and happiness.  
Notes: All right so we're in the home stretch. I wasn't originally going to have the team meet them but I thought it fit. I hope you like it.

* * *

Abby was just waking up when she heard the door to the hospital room open. She was still exhausted but had agreed to take a nap as long as Reid agreed to go get something to eat. They were both thrilled the twins were there. They were both healthy and hadn't need to spend any time in the NICU, they were both sleeping peacefully in the same hospital room as their mother.

Reid came over and kissed Abby's cheek softly , but she kept her eyes closed. She could hear him shuffling to where their newborn twins were sleeping. She was so grateful that they had been born with healthy weights of five pounds one ounce and five pounds three ounces and they had not needed to stay in NICU. She wanted a few moments of sleep but she wasn't going to get it.

"I got you each a birthday present," he whispered.

He took a green stuffed bunny toy from his bag and put it at Kylie's feet, knowing that stuffed toys could be a choking hazard. He ran his fingers along his daughter's cheek softly so not to wake her before going to where Corinne lay. He took out a second stuffed bunny from his bag, this one was yellow again placing it at his daughter's feet.

"Happy birthday," he whispered at both of them. "I want to promise you both that I'll always be here for you. I'm going to tell you so much you'll be sick of hearing it." One of the twins cooed softly. "Hi Kylie, do you need something?"

As he watched them he noticed Kylie had wiggled a little loosening the blanket she was swaddled in, he was sure she was going to start to cry so he picked her up. She then yawned and fell asleep in his arms. He smiled glad she was comfortable. It felt nice to be able to hold them and start to get to know them. He was looking forward to every step on the journey.

"You look just like your mom," he murmured then heard a sound coming from Abby's bed. "Abby?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Spencer, I wasn't trying to listen in on anything," she told him.

"I understand, it's a small room, and you were trying to get a little more sleep," he saw tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Spencer, you know you're not him and never could be, right?"

"I still worry."

"My silly sweet genius," she whispered, wiping her tears. "You're going to be a great daddy they'll both think you hung the sun and the moon just for them. Trust yourself you're a good man who wants to be the best parent he can be. There will be times where they'll get hurt and then even be times where they won't like us, but that's all normal. They'll move forward from it because they'll always have us in their lives."

"I want that."

"We'll make it happen, you'll see."

"They're perfect," he marvelled after a few long moments of silence.

"Like angels sent to us from heaven. Thank you, Spencer."

"I haven't done anything yet, you've done all the work so far."

She smiled. "They are part of us both and for a long time I didn't think I'd get this chance."

"Abby," he whispered.

There were tears in her eyes again. "Spencer, listen I-," she tried to explain.

"I know, we found each other, it's a two way street, don't forget that."

"I love you."

He leaned toward her and kissed her lips softly. "I love you too."

She leaned closer to kiss him again when there was soft knock at the door. They both knew that everyone would want to meet the twins. Not surprisingly Garcia was the first person to visit. She had two gift bags in her hands. She gave Abby the bags then gentle hug. Reid was holding one of the babies, while the other was asleep in her bassinette. She was so happy for them.

"They're beautiful," she cooed, she then turned her attention to Reid. "Look at you Gumdrop. Those two little angels have their daddy wrapped around their fingers already."

He smiled at her. "Do you want to hold Kylie? Just be careful she's falling asleep again."

"Oh thank you," she smiled and took the newborn from his arms. "Hi Kylie I'm your aunt Penelope, it's so nice to meet you and your sister, yes I am."

"Penny, you're not just their aunt you're their fairy godmother too," Abby told her.

"Oh, did you hear that? Your Mommy and Daddy gave me permission to spoil you even more, yes they did, that's what fairy godmothers do."

"I think you've already started," Abby laughed looking at the bags she had been given.

"Hey now, in my defense only one of those is from me. The other one is from Emily. She's trying to get some personal time but in the meantime she gave me a budget and ideas of stuff she wanted me to get you."

"That's so sweet of her," she began going through the bags. "These girls are going to have more toys and clothes that they'll know what to do with."

"It just means they have a lot of people love these two little cherubs. Yes we do sweet girl, we all love you and your sister so much. You'll learn a lot about families but I promise you no one else has one like yours, and you're lucky to have that." Just then Corinne began to cry. "I guess she feels left out."

Reid picked her up and changed her diaper wrapping her in her blanket when he was done. Garcia watched in amazement. She knew that he had babysat for JJ a few times, but never when either of the boys had been that small. Although he was a genius he had struggled with babies in the past. She was glad that he had gotten so confident now that he was a father.

"Look at you, Boy Wonder, you're a pro over there," Garcia commented.

"I wanted to be ready, granted they move which I need to adjust for, but I can't expect Abby to do everything."

"You are such a good soul. These two are gonna have such huge hearts, just like their mommy and daddy. Oh, I think little peanut is falling asleep again."

"If you're good holding her for a little while let her fall asleep," Abby assured her.

"Oh I so am, I don't want to upset her by taking way her warm place with a comforting heartbeat."

"We don't want that either. I'll never understand why people think it's spoiling them to comfort them. They're going to spending the first little while close to me when I'm at work. It's good to get them used to sleeping snuggled to someone and in their cradles."

"You're seriously going right back to work?" Garcia asked.

"I am. I have those slings I can have them close to me until they're big enough for daycare. We got them little headphones so they don't have to hear any case stuff. I don't want someone else in my lab, and I want to bond with them, so that's what I'm doing."

"Whatever makes you happy pussycat."

Garcia visited them for a while longer. They weren't surprised that someone else came in shortly after Garcia had left. The twins were asleep in their bassinettes again. JJ came into the room she also had a gift with her. She had a candle and some hand lotion for Abby and dresses and hair accessories for the girls. Inside the bag there were three cards that Henry had made. She hugged Reid first, and then Abby.

"Congratulations Spence," she told him. "The boys are getting over colds, so I thought they could meet their cousins when they're home."

"I understand," Reid assured her. "Babies have vulnerable immune systems."

"As much as I love my boys it's so nice to be able to buy girl things," JJ laughed. "I might have gone a little overboard. Congratulations Abby," she told her kissing her cheek softly.

"It's all right," Abby assured her, going through the bag taking out the cards. "Henry made these?"

"Yes, he traced Michael's hand because he wanted to help make the cards."

"That's adorable we're going to keep these. He's such a sweet little soul. It's hard to believe their hands will get so much bigger."

"I know it feels like Henry and Michael were as small as this just yesterday."

Reid looked at the cards and smiled. "His writing is getting better," he commented.

"It is those tracing books you got him they really helped. He only needed help to spell their names, I'm so proud of him."

"You have every reason to be. We should have Henry trace the girls' hands onto their cards when he comes over," Reid suggested.

"That's a great idea Spence," JJ agreed. "They look so much like you Abby. Are you awake and not crying?" she asked looking at one of the basinettes. "I'm your aunt JJ." She whispered picking her up. "You might look like your mommy, but you're curious just like your daddy aren't you?"

"You're holding Corinne by the way," Abby told JJ. "I think it would be great if they both got their daddy's brain."

"She says as if she's not as smart," JJ chuckled. "This makes me want another one," whispered JJ rocking the baby in her arms.

"Thanks. Hmm maybe Henry and Michael will get a little sister at some point."

"I'm good with borrowing these two for now. It's so hard to juggle everyone's schedules already."

"I understand."

She visited a little longer, wanting to hold Kylie before she left. She was already looking forward to set up a day where the boys could meet the twins. Henry had been very curious about Abby having two babies instead of just one like when Michael was born. When the girls started to get fussy JJ excused herself knowing they needed some time alone together.

Notes: All right I hope you like it so far let me know what you're thinking.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Dark Angel  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T like the show to be safe  
Disclaimer: I am currently a starving artist, I play with these characters to help with my boredom between projects. NCIS and Criminal minds belong to a laundry list of other people who are not me. Please don't sue.  
Summary: Starting with their twin daughters' first birthday we see how Reid and Abby found each other and happiness.  
Notes: Another part with the fam meeting the twins, this time with some of team Gibbs. That's why I split this up into more parts when I realised I had at least two part after writing only a few members I thought why not write everyone and let it go a little longer.

* * *

As much as they liked the few moments they had to spend with their new family they also knew that everyone was going to want to visit. After another soft knock on the door they watched as McGee and Delilah walked in. They also gave her some gifts, and hugs. Abby was holding Kylie while Reid had Corinne in his arms.

"Congratulations Abby," McGee told her.

"Congratulations to you as well Spencer," Delilah added.

"Would you like to hold her? This is Corrine."

Reid gave Delilah the baby and her face lit up. "Hello, you look an awful lot like your mom, yes you do, sweetheart. Does your sister look like your daddy?"

"After doing their tests the doctors told us they're mirror twins. So they look the same but opposite, it's really interesting," Abby explained. "What about you Tim do you want to hold Kylie?"

"Sure," he replied and took the baby from Abby's arms, expecting her to start crying. "Oh wow she does look like you Abby."

"I have no problem with that," Reid laughed.

"I'm sure they'll have a few of your features too," Delilah assured him.

"It's likely Abby says their fingers are long like mine. It's kind of hard to see while they still need to be swaddled of course."

"They might get your brain too."

"There's no correlation between genetics and genius," Reid replied automatically.

"They have two wicked smart parents, it's not a stretch to think they'll be smart too," McGee added.

"I'm just happy they are here and they're healthy. The rest we'll have to see about as they get bigger."

"You're right," Delilah agreed. "Oh I think she's falling asleep, should I lay her down?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"All right."

"How can you tell they're asleep they haven't even opened their eyes yet," McGee asked.

"Their breathing pattern slows a little," Reid explained.

"I think I'm going to put Kylie down before she falls asleep," he said laying the baby down.

"Tim's still a little nervous around babies," Delilah explained.

"Sometimes the best way to get over those nerves is to face it yourself," Reid suggested.

"We're not ready for that, plus with my limitations."

"You'd be surprised what you can find that would help you if you decide that one day you might want to explore the option."

"I'll keep that in mind. Right now playing aunt to these two little one is enough excitement for me."

Delilah could tell that McGee was nervous about where this was going so she laid Corrine down in her bassinette. She gave Abby and Reid another hug, while McGee gave Abby a hug and the couple left the room. They were more than a little surprised to see DiNozzo walking down the hall. He came into the room and gave her a hug. He then shook hand with Reid before going over to the twins' bassinettes. He only looked at them, as if he was afraid to hurt them. She had tried to explain to him when Victoria was born that he couldn't break her, but he had never warmed to the idea. She knew better than to try to push him because if she did he'd shut down entirely.

"Don't worry, you'll charm Uncle Tony," Abby laughed.

"Never thought I'd be Uncle Tony to anyone, Abs," DiNozzo commented.

"Well you are, whether you like it or not."

"Are you sure you don't want to hold one of them?" Reid asked.

"I'm good. Babies don't really like me much."

"All right, if you change your mind."

"He likely won't. I'm glad you came by," Abby told him."

"I wanted to see what all the fuss was about," DiNozzo joked. "Had to make sure they do look like their mom. They do, by the way. I also wanted to tell you that, not surprisingly, Gibbs one the baby pool, and I owe you two hundred and fifty dollars."

"Tony, we don't need that, we have everything we need for them already and we're getting more. Please just donate it to the NICU, we were fortunate to not have to use it, but they need it more than we do."

"Okay Abs, five hundred and fifty dollars to the NICU it is."

"Five hundred fifty?" asked Reid, confused.

"I shouldn't have bet against Gibbs. He said you'd want the money donated, and told me to give his half plus what we bet where Abby told me to give it."

"You should know better than to bet against Gibbs," Abby told him.

"I knew better than to go double or nothing," he laughed.

He shrugged and went over to the bassinettes and looked at the twins. Just when he was about touch her when Kylie began to cry and DiNozzo looked startled backing away. Reid picked her up and rocked her a little bit. She wasn't calming down so he knew that she likely needed a fresh diaper or a bottle.

"Tony, seriously," Abby laughed. "They're just babies, it's how the communicate it has nothing to do with you."

"I'll let you two deal with whatever they need and pop over to give them the donation."

He left the room like a skittish cat. Corinne then began to cry, and Abby got out of the bed carefully and picked her daughter up. The two of them changed the girls' diapers and enjoyed a few minutes alone with their family. Reid had just put the babies back in their bassinettes when the door swung open and Palmer and Breena came in with Victoria as well.

"I hope you don't mind, Victoria wanted to meet her cousins," Breena explained.

"It's perfect," Abby assured her.

"Congratulations," Palmer told her giving her a gift bag and kissing her cheek.

"Ladies you are so spoiled," she laughed going through the bag. "Thank you."

"Auntie, can I give you a hug if I'm super gentle?" Victoria asked.

"Of course sweetheart," Abby assured her.

She went over and gave Abby a hug. One of the twins began to cry and Breena picked her up. She smiled at the newborn, remembering when her daughter had been born. She then looked over at Victoria who was sitting on the bed next to her aunt a huge smile on her face.

"Mommy was I that small?" Victoria asked.

"You were just a little bit bigger when you were born," she replied rocking the baby in her arms. "I think someone is hungry, is that on mom or do you need to call the nurse?"

Abby hit the call button as the other baby began to cry. Palmer picked her. Reid smiled knowing that their friends just wanted to help. The nurse came in a few minutes later with two bottles.

"Auntie, can I give one of them a bottle?" asked Victoria.

"Sure, but you need to stop part way through so that your dad can burp her."

"Do you want her to sit in the chair, or is she good there?" Palmer asked.

"She's good here," Abby assured her as the nurse gave the little girl one of the bottles. "It's just easier for you to burp her."

Victoria was smiling as she carefully gave the baby the bottle. Abby couldn't help but smile too seeing her niece being so gentle and so happy getting to help feed her cousin. Part way through Palmer burped her and Victoria laughed. As much as she enjoyed watching her family with the twins, she was looking forward to having them with them at home where they could bond more with them.

"See Daddy Imma be a good big sister," Victoria told him smile.

"Really?" Abby asked the couple.

"Yeah," Breena responded. "If I wasn't already pregnant seeing these two would have made me want to try again. I knew you'd be a good big sister Victoria."

"But I don't wanna help with diapers."

"Bringing clean ones and wipes to your mom can help a lot," Reid told her.

"Oh, cool," she said. "So will my baby brother or sister be small like this too?"

"Yes he or she will," Palmer told her.

Breena was happy that Victoria was curious about the babies. She hoped that getting to see her cousins before her brother or sister was born would help her to understand that babies needed extra time when they were little; as well as learning that they couldn't play right away. She was thrilled that she had part of her family so close. She wasn't sure when she started considering them family but she did.

After the Palmer family had left Reid moved to the chair, and shut his eyes. He could barely keep them open after the past few days. Abby was going to say something, but instead she yawned. She knew that the twins wouldn't need anything for a little while so she let herself have a quick cat nap while she could.

Notes: All right so that was that. Let me know what you think. Heart.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Dark Angel  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T like the show to be safe  
Disclaimer: I am currently a starving artist, I play with these characters to help with my boredom between projects. NCIS and Criminal minds belong to a laundry list of other people who are not me. Please don't sue.  
Summary: Starting with their twin daughters' first birthday we see how Reid and Abby found each other and happiness.  
Notes: Another bit with various team members. I hope you enjoy it. Also I had to add the big post "Derek" news so I hope I'm not spoilering for anyone.

* * *

Reid woke up when he heard a knock on the door. It opened and Morgan came inside. He looked around and realised that Abby was asleep. He didn't want to send anyone home knowing that at any minute they could be called away on the case and they wanted to meet his family.

"Is this a bad time?" Morgan asked.

"No, of course it isn't" Abby replied. "I can't sleep long in these beds."

"As long as you're sure."

"I am."

He opened the door all the way and Savannah came inside pushing their now one year old daughter Keisha's stroller. Abby couldn't help but smile seeing the baby asleep in her stroller. She looked so peaceful. It was hard to believe that the newborns would look like that in only a year.

"Congratulations, kid," Morgan told him.

"Will you always call me that?" Reid asked.

"You'll always be my kid brother, get over it. Now let's see who these little ones look like."

Savannah was by their basinettes. "I'd say they look an awful lot like you Abby."

"That's what everyone thinks," Abby told her.

"They're beautiful, who is who?"

"Right now Kylie has the purple blanket and Corrine has the pink one," Reid told them. "They ate not long so they may not wake up."

"That's okay we'll have other chances to hold them. I'm pretty sure if one of them woke up we'd end up with all three girls awake," Savannah assured him.

"You're probably right."

"Well it looks like Kylie is awake but not crying," Morgan commented.

"Are her eyes open?" both Abby and Reid asked.

"Yeah," he picked up the baby and gave her to Abby.

Reid went over to look at her. "Wow," he whispered, then tickled her cheek.

"So there are times the boy wonder gets tongue tied. I think the other little miss is starting to stir."

The four of them went over to the bassinette to see if she too would open her eyes. When she did Reid hugged Abby, the two of them grinning from ear to ear as her eyes popped open for the first time. Reid was amazed at how it felt to get to see them reach a milestone, and knew that each one was going to make him more and proud and excited.

"I bet you're confused about why everyone is watching you," Reid whispered picking her up. "This is your Uncle Derek and Aunt Savannah and over there is your cousin Keisha."

"I knew the awestruck silence would be short lived," Morgan joked. "I know, I know talking to babies helps with brain development. It was nice to see that you have average father moments too."

"You should have seen him when they were born," Abby laughed. "It was so sweet."

"I don't understand everyone's fascination with that."

"Because, Reid, when you're in the moment you live the most."

Reid nodded. "I understand."

They visited for a little while longer but when Keisha started to get fussy they left to get her settled again. The twins had also started to cry so Abby went to comfort Kylie while Reid took care of Corinne. After she had a clean diaper and a warm bottle she was still wide awake.

"I'm going to take her for a walk, they'll need to get used to falling asleep while they're moving," he explained.

"That's a great idea Spencer, I'd go with you but I'm still sore," she replied.

"I understand, and Kylie looks to be almost asleep now anyway."

She smiled as he left the room. She was amazed by how quickly he had taken to this. She thought there would be a period where he would need to adjust since he hardly had any experience with babies, and he had certainly not been around twins before. She was thrilled to watch him bond with them, learn with them. Reid hadn't fully closed the door so Ducky came inside a few minutes later.

"Abigail, you look beautiful," Ducky told her as she rocked Kylie. "Who's this?"

"Kylie, Spencer took Corrine for a little walk," she told him.

"Will I be their Grandducky too?"

"Of course you will. Do you want to hold her?"

"It's all right, she looks very happy where she is. We don't want to upset her."

The door squeaked open and Reid came inside. He had been talking softly until he came through the door when he stopped. He smiled glad to see Ducky again. He went to lay her down but stopped himself knowing this was what they would both need to learn was normal if they were going to thrive being with Abby at work.

"Hello Doctor," Reid greeted him.

"It's Ducky my boy," Ducky reminded him.

"Right sorry, I'd offer to let you hold her, but she's asleep."

"That's quite all right. I understand. You must be very happy."

"I am. I don't believe I've ever been so happy."

Abby was surprised to hear him say that. It wasn't that he didn't tell her things like that, but it was difficult for him to express himself around anyone else. She was also surprised that he had done it in front of someone she worked with. Her mind began to race, but she shook it to clear it wondering how she could be married to a profiler for too long when it had been less than two years.

Ducky didn't stay long having to get back to work. When the door opened again Hotch and Jack were there. Reid was a little surprised to see his boss with his guard down, he so rarely allowed anyone to see him like that. He went over to Reid and shook his hand.

"Congratulations, Reid," he said.

"Thank you, they're both sleeping right now," Reid explained.

"That's all right," Hotch assured him. "They're beautiful Abby, just like their mom."

"Thank you, Sir," she replied automatically, she always found it harder with him.

"We can't stay long, Jack has a soccer practice. It was on the way and he wanted to meet them."

Jack smiled nervously. "I hope that's okay."

"Of course it is," Abby assured him. "Maybe when they get bigger you can teach them some of your soccer moves."

"I'd really like that."

"Good. Have a great game today."

He smiled at her before he went to look at the sleeping newborns. "Thank you, Abby."

"Always," she assured him.

They didn't stay much longer. Jack seemed to have a soft spot for Abby. She liked that he did that, hoping that as he grew up he'd keep trusting her if he needed a place to land. She had a harder time wrapping her brain around Hotch. In some ways he could be like Gibbs, but Abby had always seen a different side of him, the soft side. She knew that it must exist within him and for a moment she the smallest glimpse of it. She wanted to bring that out more and hoped that she could.

Reid came over and squeezed Abby's hand. She squeezed it back and he sat down on the bed. She curled up to him as best she could. He ran his fingers through her hair. He knew that sometimes she got overwhelmed by Hotch because of how business like he could be.

"Have a nap if you need one," Reid told her.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm good right now, I'm not ready to go home yet. If it makes you feel better I'll even ask the nurse for an extra blanket this time."

She kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you."

He stood up and left the room for a moment, coming back with a blanket in his hand. He moved to the chair and allowed his eye to slip closed. She watched him for a long moment but soon found herself drifting off too. She couldn't wait to be in her own comfortable bed but she was exhausted and her body finally let her relax for a few minutes. Rossi entered the room but left when he realised they were both asleep.

Notes: I know the Hotch bit was tiny, but I just have so much trouble writing him. I hope you liked it, next the last three team members, then going home with babies and the epilogue jinkies we're almost done. Keep the kind words coming friends heart.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Dark Angel  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T like the show to be safe  
Disclaimer: I am currently a starving artist, I play with these characters to help with my boredom between projects. NCIS and Criminal minds belong to a laundry list of other people who are not me. Please don't sue.  
Summary: Starting with their twin daughters' first birthday we see how Reid and Abby found each other and happiness.  
Notes: All right, last part about the teams before going home and the epilogue. I'm glad you've enjoyed that before. This one's a little bit longer than the others but I didn't want to drag it out any longer. Still hoping you're enjoying it friends. I think the Rossi part fits after last night's episode.

* * *

After he had gone for a coffee at a nearby café Rossi went back to the hospital to see Reid and Abby again. He had a gift for them he didn't want to simply leave. He opened the door and this time the two of them were awake. He smiled and went over to Abby, kissing both of her cheeks and handing her an envelope he took from his jacket pocket. She opened it and a moment later she was awe-struck. Inside the envelope was a card with two slips of paper inside both starting an education fund for both of the girls.

"Dave you so did not have to do this," Abby told him.

"I know, I wanted to," he assured her. "You should know by now that I don't change my mind after I've made it up."

"I know, but this feels like too much."

"They're family I can't take it with me. If they are as smart as their parents they'll want this money for school."

"Thank you."

He then went over to their bassinettes. He smiled when he realised that one of them was awake. He picked her up hoping that she didn't start crying. He rocked her gently in his arms. Reid moved in the chair a little.

"You look just like your mama, little one," he whispered. "I think her sister might want some attention."

He nodded. "That's Corinne."

"All right, hi Corinne, how am I supposed to tell you and your sister apart?"

"Their facial features are asymmetrical Corinne's are slightly to the right while Kylie's are slightly to the left."

"Something a non-genius might pick up on."

"There's a very small freckle at their hairline Corinne's is on the right while Kylie's is on the left," Abby told him. "I've also never fully grasped the idea of dressing them exactly alike, so once you know who one is for the day it'll be easy to know who the other is."

"Thank you Abby," Rossi told her. "Kid, you're going to have to learn to find simpler ways to answer things for these two little peanuts."

"Believe it or not I'm trying, but it's difficult to adjust your own speech patterns."

"You're over thinking it again, when they ask you a question you answer in the simplest way possible."

He nodded. "Thank you, Rossi."

Abby watched Rossi with the newborn for a moment. He was so gentle with her. She hadn't really seen his work side but this was something else entirely. She wondered how he had never gotten the chance to be a father. She realised that's why Reid had made the choice he had even though she thought he'd have wanted Morgan to be one of the girls' godfathers. Choosing him was a way to make him feel like he had the chance to shape a child's life.

"They both do," Abby told him. "Dave we also wanted you to be one of their godfathers."

"I'm honoured, thank you, both of you," he said to Reid whose eyes were closing as he rocked Kylie in his arms.

"What? No, I'm not tired, I just had a nap," Reid mumbled.

"Sure Reid. It's getting late I can drive you home and bring you back in the morning."

"I'm good, I'm fine."

"He's right Spencer, you can do anything else here tonight. We're good the nurses have been amazing. You keep telling me that rest is important, so go home and get some sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am, there's no point in you sleeping on that chair the whole night. We're fine, I promise you."

The two men laid the newborns down. Rossi stepped out of the room, knowing this was one of his young colleague's many quirks. When Rossi was out of the room he kissed each of the babies, whispering to them how much he loved them. He then went over to Abby and kissed her lips softly.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Positive, please you need to drive us all home safely tomorrow, Spencer," she told him.

He nodded. "I love you."

"I love you back."

"Promise you'll try and sleep too."

"I will, you worry too much. Go on."

"If you need anything else."

"If the nurses can't get it for me it can wait until moring."

He kissed her again, and this time he left the room. He joined Rossi outside and they walked to his car. Abby was starting to settle when the door opened again. She was going to scream if it was Reid with some excuse. Instead Bishop came into the room with a bunch of balloons in her hands. She also had a takeout bag in her hand which she gave to Abby. She was a little surprised when she saw what was inside. Abby knew that if anyone would remember it would be Bishop. She was already unwrapping her chopsticks, and thinking about how her sushi was going to taste.

"Thank you," Abby said grinning, taking the containers of maki out of the bag.

"I figured you'd want something more than hospital food and I know that vegetarian maki is your favourite. I hope I remembered everything. Where's Reid?"

"You know I'll eat almost anything. I made him go home and sleep."

"Oh, I want one," she sighed as she looked at them, not wanting to wake them.

"You might need to find someone to make them with," laughed Abby.

"I know. I've always wanted to be a mom."

"Why didn't you ever try with Jake?"

"He was never very keen on the idea maybe I should have listened to what the universe was trying to tell me. Oh! Someone's awake can I pick her up?"

"Of course, I don't think that holding and cuddling spoils them. That's Kylie by the way."

"How can you tell?"

"From here their blankets," Abby laughed. "Spencer says there are differences in their facial symmetry, which is true since they're mirror twins but they also have a freckle on opposite sides near their hairline."

"I've hardly met a guy who can remember my eye colour and he notices their facial symmetry."

"I've stopped trying to figure out Spencer's mind. I'm just glad he uses it for good and not evil."

"Gotcha."

Bishop visited with Abby a little while longer she even shared a bit of her sushi. Abby was just starting to get settled in for the night when the door opened smiled seeing Gibbs there flowers in one hand a gift bag for the twins in the other. Abby smiled at him as she took the flowers. She then looked inside the bag and found two memory boxes inside. She smiled knowing a few things she already wanted to put in there for the girls.

"Where's Reid?" Gibbs asked.

"I talked him into going home for the night," she replied.

"You look beautiful, Abs."

"I don't feel it. While I have you alone, would you want to be one of their godfathers?"

"Of course," he assured her.

"Thank you."

He kissed her forehead softly, and one of the babies started to cry. He carefully went over to her and picked her up, rocking her gently. It only took him a moment to realise what she needed and he laid the newborn down and changed her diaper. Abby sometimes wondered if Gibbs had been one of those old school fathers, but it was clear he wasn't. He didn't have any problem helping her out.

"You look like her," he whispered.

"You didn't have to do that, Gibbs."

"I know."

He swaddled the baby again but didn't lay her back down, wanting a few minutes with her while she was awake. Abby smiled seeing him letting his guard down. It was often she got to see him at peace, and she was sure she was going to see a lot more of this side of him as the twins grew up. It was a side of him she was looking forward to learning about.

"So who is this?" he asked her.

"That's Corinne," she replied.

"So what do you want them to call me?"

"What about Papa? That's what I called my grandfather."

"What do you think little one?" She made a small gurgling sound. "I think that means you like it. I hope your sister does too."

Abby laughed. "I'm sure she'll love it."

Just then Kylie began to cry. Gibbs gave Abby Corinne and picked up the other baby. He again changed her diaper and swaddled her in her blanket as Abby watched; this time cuddling with one of her daughters. She was still amazed that they were really here, she hoped that once they were home it would feel less surreal.

"They both look like you," Gibbs told her.

"They do. They have Spencer's build though and the long fingers. Maybe his brain."

"Don't knock yours."

She smiled and rocked Corinne gently. "Thank you. Spencer says he doesn't want them to be as smart as him. How do I make him see that they have more than what he did growing up?" she asked.

"He's a scientist, like you, he needs to see it."

"Thank you Gibbs."

He kissed her forehead. "Always, Abby."

"You know what I just don't understand, is how a father could do that. I mean I get that a marriage can fall apart and stuff, but your kids, they're your kids."

"I don't know."

"There's all these things that I see Spencer worry about because of him not having his father. If he wasn't as smart as he is he likely would have been taken from his mom. His father must have known that a child can't deal with that kind of thing, but he never tried."

"Abby, you'll make yourself crazy trying to understand."

She nodded. "I know, but how do I help him?"

"You have more than you know." He sat on the bed next to her. "You gave him this."

"We both…" she began to say.

"You tell me he's old fashioned. That's how he sees it. This is the ultimate gift and he will spend the rest of his life thanking you by being by your side, keeping you as well as them safe, happy and healthy."

"All right."

They didn't say much else after that. He laid Kylie back down in her bassinette after having Abby give her a kiss and whisper some "I love yous", and then did the same for Corinne. He knew that Abby could do it, but understood that she was tender, and wanted to give her some time to heal. He was glad that she didn't argue with him. She also let him pull the blanket up over her and kissed her forehead.

"Reid isn't the only one who needs rest," he told her.

She didn't argue with him. She was exhausted too. He pulled the blanket up over her. She allowed herself to drift into a peaceful sleep. Gibbs kissed her forehead, and each of the newborns before he left the room with a peaceful smile on his lips.

Notes: Hope you liked it, let me know. heart


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Dark Angel  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T like the show to be safe  
Disclaimer: I am currently a starving artist, I play with these characters to help with my boredom between projects. NCIS and Criminal minds belong to a laundry list of other people who are not me. Please don't sue.  
Summary: Starting with their twin daughters' first birthday we see how Reid and Abby found each other and happiness.  
Notes: Time for the twins to come home. I didn't have the energy to write Diana. I don't feel like I know Kyle and Luca well enough to want to try to write them so I hope this works for everyone.

* * *

Reid came into the room with a bag in his hand. Abby smiled knowing he'd brought her hash browns from breakfast. He also had a caf-pow for her. He went over and kissed her lips softly and then gave her the items. She took the drink first, and he wondered how she didn't get brain freeze from doing that. He wondered if the twins would be the same way with cold things.

There were so many traits they both shared and others they didn't he wondered if the twins would pick up on. He was excited to watch how they would differ from one another and how they would remain the same. It was one of the reasons he was so excited that they were going to have twins, have nearly identical twins was going to be even more fun to watch grow up.

"Did you get any sleep?" he asked.

"A little," she replied. "I'm still tender and these beds could be more comfortable."

He ran his fingers along her cheek. "They should be releasing you soon. I had the car seats checked after Rossi dropped me at the car. I'm looking forward to having them home."

"Me too," she whispered. "Did you bring the dresses and leggings from Garcia?"

"I did."

He took the dresses from the bag. They were both light purple knit dresses, one pair of leggings was a darker purple and the other pair were grey since they didn't want to dress the girls up the exact same way. He then took Kylie and changed her diaper before getting her dresses, and then he did the same for Corinne. A few minutes later the nurse came in with the discharge papers.

Abby got up and changed. She was wearing a dark pair of pants and a t-shirt with skulls on it. She then wrapped a cloak around herself and picked up Kylie; wrapping her up further in the cloak. Reid had Corinne and they were soon at their car strapping each one into a car seat. Like with a lot of their things one had purple while the other had pink. He even opened the door for Abby before they went home.

Abby was happy to see their house come into view. She felt more at home there than anywhere else she'd lived since she was a child. She also knew that the home would give them a lot more memories. He parked in the driveway and they each brought one of the twins inside. They went into their bedroom where they had the girls' cradles set up.

"I guess it's time to see if you both like the cradles Papa made you," Abby whispered.

"Papa?" Reid asked.

"I asked Gibbs. It's fine."

"Are we expecting them to call Rossi a grandfather as well?"

"That's up to him he can stay Uncle Dave if it makes him happy."

"All right, I guess I didn't often think about what they might call everyone."

"I know that Henry and Micheal call everyone aunt and uncle so I figured they'd do the same. Victoria calls Ducky her Grandducky, so he'd like our girls to as well," her voice trailed off.

"And Gibbs sees you as a daughter and never got the chance to be anyone's Papa."

She nodded. "Thank you."

They laid the newborns down. Covering them each with a light blanket and putting the bunny toys Reid had brought to the hospital at their feet. They both watched them sleep for a few minutes before they left the room. They knew that they needed to get used to background noises but for now they let them have some quiet time at home. They went into the living room and made themselves comfortable on the couch.

"When's your mom coming?" Abby asked.

"I talked to her this morning, she doesn't want to travel. She said to send lots of pictures until we can get down to see her."

"Seriously?"

"I tried to reason with her, but she won't budge. She's not comfortable with travelling, even with a nurse, by train."

"I hate that she'll have to wait to meet them."

"I do as well, but what else can we do? We've offered to move her closer and she's refused. I've offered everything to get her here and she doesn't want to come. She's been there long enough now that it's her home and I can't take that from her again."

"She's not afraid we'll force her to stay is?"

"I don't think so. I think she's worried about being somewhere unfamiliar considering her latest diagnosis."

"So we really can't do anything to help her?"

He shook his head. "No, we can't."

She took his hand and squeezed it hoping to reassure him. "I'll be sure to send her as many pictures as possible then."

"So what about your brothers?"

"Luca has next week off so he's coming then and Kyle said he'd pop by after he's done at the rescue. He doesn't do well with hospitals that's why he didn't come before."

"All right, good," he said smiling. "We'll have lots of choices for dinner tonight if he wants to stay."

"What do you mean?"

"Garcia brought over some stuff from the people I work with and Palmer dropped off stuff from yours, and I'm fairly certain that as long as our freezer doesn't malfunction we'll have meals for a month."

"Are you kidding?" she asked.

"I guess they understood that we had what they needed, so instead they made us food to help us while we adjust to our new routines."

"Wow."

"I'm glad I came home last night, it was a little overwhelming to see it all in the kitchen. Garcia helped me get everything away. I left out Rossi's lasagna for tonight."

"Oh my gosh I can almost taste it already. That man has a gift."

"He certainly does. How about I make you some tea?"

"That would be nice."

He went into the kitchen and brewed the kettle. He brought out a tea for her and had a mug for himself as well. He sat down on the couch and she curled into him. They were about to fall asleep when the doorbell rang. Neither of the babies woke up but Abby ran to the door to let her brother inside so he could meet the newest members of his family.

Kyle didn't end up visiting for long and before the couple knew it they were putting the twins to bed. For the first time he read them a story where he could actually see them. He was already looking forward to how they would react to stories as they grew. There were many things they were both looking forward to. They were happy, they were a family how could they ask for anything more?

As Reid laid in bed that night he thought about the first time he'd met Abby. He recalled how they had both admitted later they hadn't really wanted to go see their friend's show that night. They knew the mutual friends who would be there would be louder and there to drink more, but something had made them both go. He had to wonder if there was such a thing as the universe pulling them together, would another opportunity have arose if one of them hadn't gone.

He'd been thinking a lot about choices and fate since he'd met her. He had even been thinking about religion, joining her at church when he could. He told her it was to get into a routine for the girls but there was something comforting in the community that was built into attending a regular service. He was sure that they would have many parishioners giving them more food on Sunday.

Still he contemplated if he would have only found this, his wife, his family, his ultimate happiness by going to that pub on that night and distancing himself from the rest of the group, forcing her to sit next to him. Something had blossomed that day, and what it was growing into was beautiful like a garden or a musical arrangement that could be added to taken care of and made into something larger than either of them could ever be.

He hadn't thought he'd want a family before he had met her because he was so worried about his own difficult childhood repeating itself. That no longer felt likely it didn't feel like a huge weight, almost a darkness looming over him anymore. He had everything he never knew he had wanted.

Abby was also in their bed, her mind racing. She also wondered what had brought them together and whether they would have found each other some other way had they not gone into that pub that night almost three years earlier. She hardly even talked to Allie anymore she'd been invited to the wedding but was on the road trying to make a career for herself.

Sometimes she thought about how she had changed him since they had met. He was still the same person she fell in love with, but he was starting to be more flexible in his thinking; although he still had moments where he would stubbornly stick to his own stubborn way of seeing the world around him.

She never thought he would ever attend church with her and he had been going more regularly even before the twins had arrived. She knew that were parts of her that she had modified in their relationship. She no longer felt the need to sleep in a hand-crafted coffin but he accepted who she was and never once asked her to change in order to be with his friends.

She didn't like to think about past relationships but she had known more than a few men who wanted her to change. He understood that part of her from the start, in a way that no one else had. He never looked at her for the dark hair, the pig tails, the skirts, the boots anything like that. He had always seen her for who she was on the inside. That's why she had fallen in love with him so quickly.

Now she had a family, her own family; she had always wanted to be a mother but she had never thought it would become a reality until she had met him. She hadn't been unhappy before he came into her life, but he had certainly made her happier. Everything had fallen into place and the few parts that had been missing before.

On the outside they looked perfectly mismatched, just like his socks. But on the inside they were matched perfectly. They were ready to face this new chapter in their lives together. The challenges that would arise raising twins, the moments of panic that came with the job he chose and loved. Everything was good and she could only see it getting better.

Notes: Jinkies tomorrow is the last part. Thank you so much for the support and kind words keep it up. Heart.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Dark Angel  
Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger  
Rating: T like the show to be safe  
Disclaimer: I am currently a starving artist, I play with these characters to help with my boredom between projects. NCIS and Criminal minds belong to a laundry list of other people who are not me. Please don't sue.  
Summary: Starting with their twin daughters' first birthday we see how Reid and Abby found each other and happiness.  
Notes: All right so epilogue time... wow I can't believe we're here already... granted I thought it would be shorter. Thank you as always for the support on this one guys it means a lot to me.

* * *

Reid was relieved he had gotten back in time. The girls' had their first dance recital, and he had been sure he'd miss it. He always tried to be there for them but the job sometimes got in the way. They were four years old now, and he had been able to see the bulk of their milestones first hand. Abby still loved to take as many pictures as her devices would let her which helped when he had to be away.

Due to space limitations each child could only have two tickets to the recital. They'd wanted Gibbs and McGee to go, and since he had been out of town Garcia as well. He knew that they weren't going to mind having their father there instead of their fairy godmother, but he had still expected to have to owe something to Garcia for letting him take her ticket.

"Thank you again, Garcia," Reid told her hugging her.

She hugged him tightly. "They'll want their daddy there over their fairy godmother. I'll text Abby and tell her you're on your way."

"No, tell her you are. I want it to be a surprise."

"Okay. Maybe I'll see if I can dangle a cyber carrot in front of Tim."

Reid laughed. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind and neither will the girls."

"Sweetie all those little angels are going to notice is that their daddy is there. Now get going before you're late I need to find a good bribe."

"I suggest a good steak dinner he and Delilah go to Lola's about once a month."

"Thank you sweet genius, text is sent no go quick, quick like a bunny. I need to nab me a silver haired escort."

He shook his head when she said that but knew she was right. He was hoping to arrive in time to see them before they went on stage. He went to his car. He drove to the small hall they recital was at. When he got inside he quickly scanned the room, and noticed his wife's unmistakable pigtails and bright red ribbons in her hair. She was right near the front and he made his way over quietly to take the empty seat she'd been saving for Garcia. She looked over when she saw someone getting close.

"Spencer!" she exclaimed popping up from the chair and hugging him.

"We just landed, Garcia is going to try to get McGee's ticket," he told her taking her hand as they sat down. "I guess they're all getting ready by now."

"Yeah, but they're going to be so happy you made it. Wait until you see them in their little tutus."

"I'm sure you have lots of photos."

"I do, but getting to see them is so much better."

"You're right."

The girls came out from behind the curtain a few minutes later, and despite the instructor's efforts they all began to wave at their respective relative. The twins waved at their parents their faces glowing seeing that their father was there too. They had their long dark hair pulled into buns and were wearing pink tutus with white tights and their ballet slippers. They looked just like their mother, but had their father's chocolate brown eyes and long lean frame.

The girls soon took their places on stage and began their short dance. Reid and Abby were both proud of their daughters. After the other groups performed they went back to get them and then were meeting everyone else at the park for picnic. As soon as they saw them come in the two girls ran right toward them. Reid knelt down as they both crashed into his arms for hugs. Abby grinned watching them with their father they were daddy's little girls and she couldn't be happier.

Abby smiled, Corinne's hair was already out of the bun, starting to tangle while Kylie's hair was still in a perfect bun. That was the best way to see just how different the two girls were. Both Reid and Abby loved to see how they developed their own personalities and their own unique quirks. They were as close as any two siblings could be but they weren't completely co-dependant on one another. They liked many of the same things, but they chose to do them together.

"Daddy you said you couldn't come!" Kylie told him.

"Yeah Mommy said that you were all the way in Texas!" Corinne agreed.

"We caught the bad guy and we came home."

"Awesome!" they both exclaimed.

"So everyone's gonna be at the park?" Kylie asked.

"Yes they will."

He then reached into his bag and pulled out two small bouquets of colourful gerbera daisies. Abby smiled, of course he would bring them flowers to celebrate their first performance. He always thought of everything. They looked up at their mom, both of them smiling from ear to ear. The two of them then went and got changed. After Abby had brushed Corinne's hair and put it in a loose ponytail they went out to the car.

"Papa!" they giggled seeing Gibbs by the car.

"Go ahead, watch for cars," Abby told her.

They ran toward him and they each gave him a hug. He also gave them each a small box of chocolates. Gibbs then told them both. "Those are for just you."

"Thank you, Mommy can we have one now?" they asked.

"Sure," she told them. "Gibbs you didn't have to do that."

"I knew Reid would cover flowers. They worked hard."

"Thank you."

Just then Garcia came out from behind the car where she'd been hiding. "Aunt Penny! You came!" the girls exclaimed.

"I wouldn't miss my favourite twins' first recital. Remind Uncle Tim that he said he'd take you for sundaes for not coming today."

"Awesome!"

"Are you ready for our picnic?"

"Yup," they both assured her.

"Well then let's get a move on after some more hugs."

The girls gave their aunt and then Gibbs hugs before they climbed into the car. Reid always double checked their seat belts before he sat down in the driver's seat. When they got to the park a few people had already shown up. Henry and Michael were already running around and as soon as they were out of the car the girls joined them. It didn't take long for everyone else to show up all with various kind of food to share.

Before long all of the kids were running around while the adults were talking and socialising. It was amazing how much their families had changed since the twins had been born. Palmer and Breena now had a son named Nicholas, who Jack was helping on the play structure so that the toddler wouldn't feel left out. Morgan and Savannah had also had a second child, a son, Tariq who was only a month old and getting a lot of attention. He seemed to lapping it up just like his father.

A few hours at the park was what everyone had needed to wind down after a long work week. As it got later everyone started to leave, with lots of hugs. The girls raced to the car. When they got in they each sat in their booster seats and buckled in, although Reid double checked after opening the door for Abby. It wasn't long before the two of them had drifted off to sleep.

"Spencer have you ever thought about having another one?" Abby asked as they drove home.

"I honestly didn't think I'd have even one child before we met. Now we have to beautiful bright daughters and I couldn't be happier."

"You didn't answer the question."

"If it were to happen I'd be happy, but we're juggling a lot as it is."

"So you don't want a son that looks like you and little Spencer Junior?"

"I've honestly never understood that tradition. Honestly I'm happy with the family we have."

"All right," she agreed. "I think I just caught a bit of the baby bug holding Tariq today. I know things are good I just wondered if you wanted more."

"Abby you've given me more than I ever dreamed of having."

"All right."

"It's the truth. If you get pregnant again then it's meant to be like with Kylie and Corinne."

Abby's heart fluttered when she heard him say that. It was amazing that he could see the world like she did; even if it was only for a fleeting moment. She was happy to have the family they did, and she wasn't looking to have more children. She was just curious after getting to hold a newborn. She knew that their lives we busy enough as it was. She also knew that more children would also bring more happiness.

She turned around to look at the girls. They weren't her beautiful babies anymore, although she would always call them that. They were growing so quickly sometimes she wished she had the power to freeze everything and let ever moment last longer. The recital followed by the picnic in the park was special. Everyone tried to get together as much as possible, but it wasn't often the whole family was there.

She took Reid's hand and squeezed it softly. He squeezed her hand back reassuringly. She could see him glancing in the rear view mirror to check on them. He was a great father, not that she was surprised that he was. He was engaged and made time to call them when he was on cases. When he was home with them that's where his focus stayed. She could spend hours watching them playing. She was sure that he finally saw that he wasn't his father.

Reid smiled as he looked in the rear-view mirror and saw both girls asleep in their booster seats as Abby squeezed his hand as he drove. Sometimes he was still amazed he had found this. He hadn't been sure he wanted children before he met Abby because he knew how hard it was to grow up with no family to support him. That day he watched as his daughters got to run around and play with more than just each other. All of the kids were like cousins, and they had more aunts, uncles and grandfathers than he could ever have imagined his children having.

Being a parent of course had its challenges, but at the end of the day they had two very happy and healthy daughters. They were bright too, they loved puzzles and games that challenged them. He had always worried about having such smart children. He knew how isolating it could be; but they didn't have to worry about that. They had each other of course, they had a bond closer than any other siblings could but they also had their cousins who were their peers. They had friends at school and at dance and seemed to have the personality trait their mother did that drew people toward them.

All they were was a happy family. That's all they had ever dreamed about a chance to have something so simple and rewarding despite what other people thought about them. They both knew that some of the other parents whispered about them. They would talk about the way Abby would dress, they would speculate about Reid's ability to parent because of his analytical mind. Their whole world was far from conventional but every person in the family was happy to have something so unique and special.

The End

Notes: So that's the end friends. I really hope you enjoyed the journey. I have a few things up my sleeve but I'm not sure when they'll be ready. Keep the kindness coming hearts - Trista


End file.
